Untold Secrets
by allie23o
Summary: Bella's father passed away. She never wanted to return to Forks, but for this tragedy, she had to. She was scared she'll have to face unresolved feelings for Paul. What will happen when Bella finally bumps into him? Will she find out the real reason why he broke up with her? What will happen when Paul finds out there's another man in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Bella dropped her bags to the floor after she opened the door to what was once part of her young life.

She looked around the room she hasn't seen in almost ten years. Everything looks exactly the same from the day she left and never bothered to look back on.

The walls are still that same deep dark green and the floors were still wood. There was still the same splash mark of paint from when she was working on a project for school.

Bella immediately felt heavy hearted, to see that her father hadn't changed a single thing about her room. She noticed her old band posters and how all her picture frames were still hung up.

Looking into her old room made her remember of some of the memories she wished she could forget.

Years after the Cullen's had left, a few of them started to talk to her again. But she didn't hear from Edward. It wouldn't even matter of he did start talking to her again. Bella had already fallen out of love with Edward.

When the summer came, she had found a group of Quileute boys who had helped her find her way back from the darkness, which was Edward. One of the Quileute boys, Paul Lahote, had made quite the impression on her.

Bella couldn't thank them enough, for everything helping her get through a very rough time.

Bella then noticed some pictures of her and her high school friends. She smiled to herself, remembering how they all said they would keep in touch after high school. But that never happened. The only one who did keep in touch for a while was Angela, but her and Bella had lost touch five years ago. The last Bella knew about her friends was that they still all lived in the same little town.

After reliving some unforgettable memories, she walked around the house, taking everything in. It still didn't feel the same without Charlie. Bella still couldn't believe that her father was gone.

Once Bella entered the living room, she stopped right in front of the spot where her father used to sit every night, watching whatever sport was on.

Bella closed her eyes, trying to remember what he was like when he watched his games. She remembered him yelling and saying awful words whenever the team he was cheering for was losing.

Then, she couldn't help but think about all the other memories she had with him. A small smile spread across her face. Even after she left, her dad would still come and see her at her place.

That place was a small town in Pennsylvania. Bella loved it there, because she had the best of both worlds. It was warm and sunny, and it had the cold and rainy days. She decided that's where she wanted to start anew. She even opened a little book shop. It was great, and she loved it when the young kids would come in and discover their love for reading.

Bella even found love again with a man named Matthew. He was a teacher in a high school. They met when he came into her shop to find a book for his class. When Bella first saw him, she wasn't used to his features. He had red hair and blue eyes. Bella was too used to seeing red, yellow or dark brown eyes.

Matthew was everything that Bella needed, but she kept feeling like something was missing. She loved Matthew because he was nothing like Edward and Paul. There will always be a part of her that would wonder what would have happened if Edward hadn't turned his back on her and gave her a try or what could have happened if she didn't leave Paul.

The next day, Bella was dressed in black. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered why she always felt more at peace with everything when she wore black. She thought it was funny, because black represents death and evil but the color made her feel more alive than a rainbow did.

She took one more look in the mirror, before heading to the Church to say goodbye to her dad for the last time.

Once she arrived at the Church, she was overwhelmed to see that the Church was packed with people who loved and cared for her father. She knew that her dad was loved by everyone in the town, because he always made sure that nothing bad ever happened in Forks. If only they really knew what happened behind their backs…they'd be singing a new tune.

Bella smiled on the inside. She always loved how she knew the truth that the world hid from everyone. She knew that the world had secrets, but this secret was fooling everyone. If only they knew that horror films told the truth…

Bella sat in the front of the Church. In the casket in front of her, lay the man she always looked up to. He looked like he was sleeping, but she knew this was one sleep he'll never wake up from.

There were a handful of people that went up there to tell everyone how they felt about their beloved Chief, and old stories about him.

Bella looked up immediately as she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see her old best friend, Jacob Black. He didn't looked like he aged much, but that might be because he's a…

Bella just sat there and listened to what he had to say.

"The Chief was a great man. He never looked down on anyone based on their looks or where they came from."

Bella smiled at that comment, because it was true. Her dad was a great person. He was always there for anyone who needed him, even if it did cost his life this time.

Jacob looked up from his paper with words that honored Charlie Swan, who was like another dad to him. Then he saw the first girl he ever loved. She was sitting there, looking at him. She looked the same to him. She still had that long, wavy hair and those big doe eyes of hers.

He never thought she would come back to Forks, after what Paul did to her. Jacob still had no idea how one of his pack brothers could just watch her walk out of his life. Jacob almost died from the pain when she told him that she didn't love him, but loved Paul.

Jacob knew that she couldn't help but fall in love with Paul. The magic of the imprint was nothing to be messed with. He just wished that his pack brother would have told Bella how he felt instead of toying with her broken heart.

After the funeral finished, Bella walked out of the Church. She breathed in the summer air into her lungs.

People came up to her, telling her how sorry they were. Bella just wanted everyone to stop saying that. She felt like they were only saying that because they had nothing better to say to her. Sometimes, saying nothing was better.

Then, an old friend, Angela, came up to Bella and gave her a long hug. Bella thought it was nice to see a face that she knew. When Angela finally let go of Bella, she looked up.

"How are you holding up?" She asked Bella with a small smile.

Finally, Bella thought, something other than 'I'm so sorry' or 'He's in a better place'.

"I guess it's okay, it's just odd to be back here and not seeing him." Bella said to Angela, who looked like she was happy to see Bella. Bella knew that Angela never knew why she really left because Bella only told her that she needed to start fresh.

"How long are you here for?" Angela asked.

"Just until I get everything done, I guess a month or so." She told Angela, who started to smile.

Bella knew what she was thinking about. Angela always tried to talk Bella into coming back. She told Bella that Forks was the right place for her to be in. Deep down, Bella knew that she was right. But to Bella, as far away as she is from Edward and Paul, the better.

Bella sat in the car, fighting with herself to whether she should go to the dinner dedicated to her father or not. She didn't know if she was strong enough to go to the reservation.

Bella rested her head on the wheel. She knew if she went, she would be faced with a lot of unresolved situations. But if she didn't go, she would be making more problems for herself.

So, she turned on her car and started to drive to the one place she thought she'd never go back to again.

When she got there, she walked into the place where the dinner was being held at. She took a deep breath and went inside, while inside, she looked around. Paul wasn't there. She felt more at ease.

Billy Black, her father's oldest friend, rolls in his wheelchair in front of her and gives her a warm smile.

"Hello there, Bella, we weren't sure if you were going to make it." Billy said.

"Hi Billy, yeah, I wasn't too sure myself but thank you and everyone else for pulling this together. I know my dad would have loved it." Bella said, trying to sound happy. And in the corner of her eye, she could see everyone. Everyone knew she was there now.

"Why don't you come and sit by me and the other guys?" Billy asked, but he could tell that she was thinking a way out of it. "Please," He begged. "For an old man." He knew she would cave in.

Bella gave him a smile and a nod.

When they reached the table, she saw old faces that she didn't knew she missed. Some of them gave her big smiles. Sue welcomed Bella with opened arms.

After Harry Clearwater, Sue's husband, had died, she and Charlie had gotten closer.

Bella sat there, listening to stories of her father on fishing trips and even stories from before she was born. Bella never heard many stories of her father as a teenager, and she kind of liked hearing even wanted to ask more about him in his younger years.

Bella found herself in her father's bedroom, on his bedside holding up a picture of him.

She cried, as she held onto the picture of him and her on her sixth birthday. She remembered him bringing her to the zoo. They sat there for two hours, looking at the birds. He never asked once for her to leave. He just sat there with her, telling her everything he knew about them.

Looking at his old room, and remembering the dinner and funeral, that picture of her and him on her sixth birthday made her break down. It finally hit her; her dad will never come back. They will never have their awkward talks about relationships and dating. She cried harder.

Bella felt like she would do anything to get those days back. Maybe if she wasn't such an ass and left, he wouldn't have died.

She sat on the wooden floor of his bedroom, her eyes watery and red, when she realized someone had been calling her name.

And as the voice got closer, she turned around to see her best friend, Jacob, standing in the doorway with homemade moonshine in his hands.

He held it out to her. "It looks like you need this more than I thought." He said, and she took the bottle from his hands. She drank some, and had the feeling she would need more than just one bottle. That is, if she was staying for a month.

Beta'd by: Team Moriarty


	2. Chapter 2

Bella found herself lying on her bed. She sat up slowly, holding onto her head. It felt like someone had it her with a rock over and over. When she finally got herself up, she saw the sun shining through the window.

She had a feeling that her and the sun weren't going to be good friends today.

Bella remembered the last time she had Jacob's father's moonshine; she couldn't get out of bed for two days. That was the first time and the last time that she went out drinking with the guys. She tried to keep up with them, but she didn't know that they literally couldn't get drunk; damn werewolves,

Bella rubbed the back of her and then suddenly, the morning sickness kicked in and she ran to the only bathroom in the house.

Everything that had been said yesterday, came back to her memory; Jacob and her telling stories about Charlie. Even reliving the time where they took Charlie's cruiser for a joy ride at one in the morning.

Bella kept thinking to herself in the bathroom; this is what Charlie would have wanted. Not her crying her eyes out or having a hangover, but laughing and smiling at the memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jacob made his way up the stairs in Bella's house, he heard Bella throwing up everything she ate yesterday. He couldn't help but smile. He was happy that she was back, even if it's only for a little while.

He stood near the bathroom door, watching her until she fell backwards and against the wall.

She looked up at him.

"You know, it's kinda creepy to watch someone in the bathroom." She said, moving her hair away from her face.

"No, it's creepy if I would be taking pictures. I'm just making sure you don't fall in." Jake said, with a laugh. He handed her a glass of water and pain killers for her head.

"You have a point there. The last thing I need is a picture of me like this being posted on Facebook." Bella smiled. She was happy that after all this time, their friendship went right back where it left off.

"So, beautiful, what's the plan for today?" Jacob asked, as he helped Bella up to her feet.

"Well, I was going to start going through some of the his things to see if there is anything I want to keep, give away or throw out. But the only thing I want to do is take a long, hot shower." Bella walked over to the tub to start it up.

Jacob cocked his eyebrow at her. "Did you just ask me to take a shower with you, Bella?"

Bella's eyes widened. Oh god, her turning on the shower kind of made it seem like an invitation. It kind of did seem like she wanted him in the shower with her.

_It has to be the hangover doing this_, Bella thought to herself.

"It's cool, Bells, I'm just joking with you, honey. I have to go back anyway. There's a pack meeting and I can't be late." He laughed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll come by later and help you."

As Bella stood in the shower, letting the water hit her, she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the pack still held pack meetings.

She wanted to know if Sam was still Alpha or if Jacob finally took over. She knew that Sam was pushing Jacob into taking over because he wanted to start a family with Emily.

Bella started to think about all the pack members and would happen if they all got married and started families. Jacob said he had found the love of his life and even Embry found a girl.

Bella also wanted to know if there were any new werewolves or not. After the Cullens left, mostly everything had died down. There were the occasional nomads that came around but that was rare.

Once Bella got out of the shower, she started to dry off. Then, she heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll be down soon!" She yelled as she got dressed as fast as she could then ran down to the door.

When Bella opened the door, there was no one there. She poked her head out and looked around; there was no car in the driveway. So, she closed the door and went back to her room.

As she opened the door to her room, she immediately jumped; scared shitless. There, on her bed, was Leah Clearwater going through her phone.

The first question that came to Bella's mind was: Why is Leah in my room?

"Out of everyone in this town, you should know to keep your door locked." Leah said, as she jumped off the bed and threw Bella's phone onto the sheets.

Bella just stared at her, trying to come up with reasons why Leah would be in her room. They weren't the best of friends, but they did have their moments.

"What's the point of locking the door? All of you always find a way through it anyway." And Leah smiles at Bella's comment. Bella did have a point, like a stupid lock can totally keep whatever's lurking out there away.

"So, who is Matt and why does he miss you in his arms?" Leah gave Bella a cocky smile. Leah knew that Bella wouldn't turn into a nun when she left Forks. Leah always had little hope that she would move on.

Out of everyone, Leah knew how imprinting can fuck up someone's life. The sad thing is, Bella doesn't even know that Paul imprinted on her. Leah begged Paul to tell Bella about it. Leah just didn't want anyone else to be hurt by an imprint.

When everyone told Leah about imprinting, they made it sound like it was the best thing in the world; you find your other half. Well, what if you already met your other half? And an imprint fucking took him away from you?

When Leah found out that Paul imprinted on Bella, she disliked Bella even more because she thought that Bella was going to have a happy ending, one that Leah had always wanted with Sam.

Then, Leah found out what Paul was doing to Bella. Leah begged Paul numerous times to tell Bella about imprinting, before someone gets hurt. But when he tried, it was too late. That exact day, everyone had found out that Bella ran away.

"He is my boyfriend." Bella said, going over to her bed and picking up her phone to see that there were some missed calls and text messages.

Leah smiled widely. Leah just had to give Bella a hard time, it was so easy to get her all fired up.

"So, what is he? A werewolf, bloodsucker or is he a cat person?"

Bella glared at Leah.

"All of the above. He's just like me and that's what I needed in my life." Bella said.

Leah laughed at that. Bella knew why, but let it slide.

"Why are you here anyway, Leah?" Bella asked.

Leah's mood changed from cheerful to sad.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know what it's like to lose a father. I just wanted to tell you that if you needed someone to hang with, that I'm here for you." Leah explained.

Bella was thankful for Leah's offer.

Leah never opened up to anyone easily, and Bella knew that she wasn't Leah's favorite person in the world. Bella walked over to Leah and gave her a hug.

After Leah left, Bella went to the kitchen to see if there was any food. There was only some beer and something that had green stuff growing on it. Bella had to go out to get something to eat instead. She got her keys and drove to Miller's Market.

Bella was almost done shopping when a strange feeling washed over her. The feeling she got every time she thought of Paul, or anything involving him. As she turned a corner to go get some chips, there he was. But he wasn't alone. Jared was there, holding a baby.

Who's baby was it? Did Paul have a kid, or did Jared and Kim have one ?

Jared looked up and saw Bella standing there, looking at them. Now he knew why Paul started to act like an insane person, his imprint was only ten feet away from him! Jared looked at Paul, to see that Paul was looking at Bella.

Jared stared at Bella's heartbroken face. He turned back to Paul, to see that he was gone.

You would think after ten years, Paul would come around to the whole imprint-on-Bella thing, Jared thought. He still didn't understand why Paul thought it was a good thing to keep pushing her away.

Everyone told Paul that he can't keep fighting this, that there was always going to be a pull towards each other, and Paul knew that too. He would run up to Pennsylvania one week every month just to keep the imprint at bay. Jared knew that Paul still cared for Bella, even cared before the imprint. Then, when the imprinting happened, Paul freaked the fuck out. It took Sam to calm him down.

Over and over again, Paul would say, "This is not happening!" or "Why does it have to be her?". Jared knew that if Bella ever came back to town, that something's going to happen.

Jared just hoped that when it did, he wouldn't be anywhere near that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

Bella got back home and unpacked her bags. Then, her phone went off. She looked at it to see a picture of her and Matthew. She pushed the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry I haven't called or text back, it's been crazy here." She said quickly, so that he couldn't cut her off. He does that a lot, to get to his point faster. It was one thing that she hated about it. It reminded her of Edward.

She heard him sigh. "Sweetie, it's okay. I understand. That's why I wanted to come with you and help."

Bella wasn't ready for her new world to meet her old one.

"Matt, I told you that there's no point in coming. I just need to take care of some stuff and I'll be back sooner than you know." Bella said, trying to point out the bright side.

"Okay, baby. So how did everything go yesterday?" He asked.

Bella was about to tell him what happened, when turned around and saw someone past through the doorway.

"Matt, babe, I need to call you back." Bella ended the call and dropped the phone to the floor.

Bella didn't care what happened to the phone. The only thing she was thinking about was why in the hell was that man in the doorway.

Beta'd by: Team Moriarty

* * *

**I just wanted to thanks for read, let me know what you think.**

**to ****AngelsofHeavenandHell ,****psychovampirefreak and sjorty thank you so much for commenting **

**And big thank to my beta Team moriarty**

**Have good Sunday everyone **

**Allie **


	3. Chapter 3

Bella looks at the doorway, looking at a piece of her past. She still didn't know if this was real or if the hangover was playing a sick joke on her. Bella ran her hands through her hair, pulling at it a little just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

And she was hoping that this part of her life wouldn't have come back to find her.

"Edward." Bella croaked, a lump growing in her throat.

Edward stared at her and internally laughed. He could tell that she was trying to figure out why he was here, but he also knew that she was coming up short.

When Emmett told Edward about Bella's father's death, he knew he had to come back to see how she was doing. The one person that Bella loved more than anything else, was her father.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said, then he took a seat in the kitchen. Everything still looked the same to him, except the part where Bella took three steps back and ran into the table.

"Ed-Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, looking at the man who she thought she loved. She use to care for him, but she didn't really fall in love with him.

They both had moved on with their lives. Edward had finally found someone whom he can call his wife about six years ago. Edward knew about Bella's new love. Edward's family kept him in the loop about Bella.

"I heard about your father. I wanted to come to see how you are doing. I know your father was close to your heart." Edward explained.

Bella felt her eyes water, and the next thing she knew, she was in Edward's arms. Even if she still didn't love him anymore, she felt safe.

Bella looked up at Edward. "Don't get any ideas, okay?" She put her head back to his chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Bella." Edward laughed, and held her tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Bella found themselves sitting on the floor in the living room, talking about life and everything that had happened in the last ten years. Bella never thought, in a hundred years, that she would be laughing with Edward Cullen and talking about the past like old friends.

"I still can't believe Emmett did that!" Bella busted out laughing.

Edward laughed with her. "Emmett was always the smart one out of the group. Well, it looks like our time is over." Edward started to stand up when Bella asked him why. He knew she was having a good time; getting her mind off everything. Even he was having fun.

"It seems like you have other guests coming." Edward helped Bella up and gave her a hug. Edward told her that they were back at the old house, and that he would love for her to meet his wife.

As Edward went through the back door, she had the front door fly open and heard an old voice that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Oh, Belly! Where are you?" Quil ran into the living room and saw one of his oldest friends. He then pulled her into a big, bear hug. Bella couldn't breathe and she thought he might of broken a rib. Over his shoulder, she could see Jacob, Seth and Embry, who were coming out of the kitchen with her cell phone; which she still thought was broken.

"Quil, man, let her go before..." Jacob stopped what he was saying, sniffing the air. The scent was something he hadn't picked up for years. "Bells? Why does it smell like Cullen was here?" As soon as Jacob had spoken those words, they all started to smell the same thing—and it was all over Bella. Quil put her down.

Bella looked at each one of them. They didn't know that she had made peace with Edward.

"Guys, it's fine. It's just Edward." Just the mention of his name, they all went defensive. "Guys, calm down. It's fine. He just wanted to see how I was doing. Please don't make a big deal out of this. I made peace with them all."

They all gaped at her like she was losing her mind.

Jacob let out a sigh, and walked over to Bella, giving her a hug. He let go of her slowly.

"When did you start acting like a grown up, Bella?" Jacob smiled at her, forgetting that ten years had passed since he last saw her. She wasn't the same as she was back then. She's still smart, beautiful and brave but she wasn't the same—she's broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and the guys went through half of the house. Bella found some old pictures. She found one that had Charlie, Billy and Harry in it. They were all drunk out of their minds. She gave it to Jacob, so that he can give it to his dad.

She was going to keep his guns and fishing equipment. She didn't have the heart to give them away. She was going to give away the kitchen utensils, and Quil offered to take them. Claire had been coming over more since she's gotten older.

By the end of the evening, it was just Bella, with a big bowl of fried chicken with rice, and her thoughts. The guys asked her to come to a cook out on the beach tomorrow and they all made reassured her that Paul wouldn't be there.

Bella knew that she should try to make peace with the rest of the pack. When she left, she didn't leave in the best way. She didn't tell them, which wasn't the best thing to do. She was lucky that most of them forgave her.

Jacob said that no one was mad or upset at her. They all understood that she needed to do what was best for herself. They just wished that she had come to them first, before running for the hills.

Bella was laying in her bed now. She kept thinking about the cook out tomorrow. What if Paul showed up out of the blue? It was his reservation's beach, and he was always there.

Bella knew it would be hard to be around him, but there would be a lot of people there and the beach was big.

On the other hand, she knew that if she could make peace with Edward after all this time, she knew that she could try and do the same with Paul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had woken up in the middle of the night, due to her dreams. She hadn't dreamed about Paul for the past eight years. Why was all of this coming back? Is it because she was back? Or was it because she was near him again?

She sat up in her bed and put her head in her hands, thinking about the night; when it all happened. The night when she knew that she was in love with him.

_It was night, and Bella was standing on the beach. She looked around; he texted her saying that he was there. As she sat on the sand, she heard someone coming from behind her. She turned her head and saw the man that showed her that she can love again._

_Since she had been hanging out with Jacob and the others, she felt closer to Paul. She knew that he can be a complete jackass sometimes, but it was because he was trying to hide himself from everyone. Paul never had the perfect life, and Bella knew that; even if he didn't admit it to her._

_Paul stood in front of her, offering his hand to help her up from the sand. When she was back on her feet, she could tell something was still a little bit off about him. His face was like rock and there was no sign of any expression. She lifted a hand to his face._

_Bella spotted a little bit of yellow in his eyes, meaning that both Paul and his wolf were present._

_She gave him a small smile. "Paul, what's going on with you lately?"_

_He didn't say anything. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_The kiss was sweet, but there was a spark to it. He pulled her as close as he could to him. He immediately dived for her neck, and that was when she could tell that his wolf had taken over. He was licking her neck and kissing it._

_She knew how this was going to end. Paul knew it would be her first time, but it had been coming for a long time. In the past few months, there had been sexual tension on both Paul and Bella._

_Paul's hands felt like heaven as they trailed down her body. He moved his lips back to hers and laid her down on the sand. His hand went under her shirt, and she was begging for more. She needed him more than anything._

_Paul looked straight into her eyes and moved the hair from her face._

_"Bella, I..."_

Bella snapped out of her thoughts just as her phone began to ring. She sighed, to see it was morning and that the sun was just peaking. She picked up her phone, and saw that it was Matt. She felt bad for not talking to him more since she had been there, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him yet.

She pulled herself out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. When she had her cup of coffee, she went to the backyard. As soon as she got out there, she let the sun dance on her skin and warm her up.

Bella turned to go inside but something had caught her eyes. There was shattered glass, beneath one of her windows. As she looked up to the trees, she noticed how one of the trees had broken limbs and then there was those paw marks indented on the ground.

As she walked to the woods, she saw some wolf hair on one of the branches. Bella picked it out and she couldn't believe the color; it was silver and grey.

It can't be him, Bella thought, but he's the only wolf with silver hair.

But, why would he be sleeping underneath her window?

Bella looked off into the woods, and wondered if he felt the pull, too.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for read. **

**To BlueBoxAngel,Melody-Rose-20,AngelsofHeavenandHell, redrose1319,Granny Wolf,psychovampirefreak,YankeeGirlNJ,sweetness4683 ,Caitie126,RubyDragonJewel,Janmary thank you for commenting **

**and thank to my beta Team Moriarty**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella didn't know what to make of the wolf hair she had found in the woods. Maybe there was a new wolf in the pack that had the same color as him. But if it was a new wolf, why would they be at her house? Jacob might have to keep an eye out for her.

Jacob was now the alpha, since Sam had backed down.

Bella needed to find out what the hell was going on. But she couldn't just ask Jacob.

But if he wasn't keep an eye out for her, Jacob might get the entire pack to beat Paul's ass just for creeping Bella.

Jacob never liked the fact that she and Paul were close. Then when they started dating-or whatever you want to call it-Jacob wolfed up on Paul and they both nearly died.

That day was one of Bella's worst. Bella felt like she had to either pick Jacob or Paul. Bella knew she could never pick just one to have in her life.

After she told Jacob that she only loved him like a brother, he didn't take it too well. He stopped talking to her for two weeks. Then all of a sudden, he showed up to her house and told her that he might not like the idea of them dating, but that he would have to bear with it.

It was either that, or lose her entirely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella only knew one person in the entire world that would tell her the truth without a second thought.

She parked her car near their house and walked up to the door. Bella started to think that it was a bad idea. But she couldn't just leave now.

She sighed, bringing her hand up to the door and knock loudly. She waited for a few minutes until she knocked again. Then, she heard someone moving in the house.

The door flew open, and there stood a very tired and pissed Leah.

"What the fuck do you...oh it's you!" Leah stared at Bella. Leah had told her once that if she needed anyone to talk to, she would be there for her. But she didn't think that Bella would actually take up the offer.

Leah moved to the side, letting Bella into her home.

"Sorry, it's kind of a mess. I was on werewolf duty last night and I didn't come back until eight." Leah watched as Bella looked around.

Leah moved out of her mother's house a long time ago to live with her boyfriend. Leah didn't imprint on him, but she didn't really care. Jeff was the best guy she ever met, except for Sam.

"I'm sorry if I woke up . This won't take long, I just wanted to know something." Bella went through her bag and picked out the wolf hair she had found. "I found this in the woods by my house. Do you know if it's Paul's or could it be someone else's? Maybe a new werewolf that I don't know of?" She said, handing Leah the fur.

Leah opened the little baggy that held the wolf's hair. She didn't need to look at it to know that it did belong to Paul. The smell of him came out of Bella's bag the moment she unzipped it.

And Leah fucking knew it. She knew that Paul was going to do something dumb. She immediately remembered the day when he found out that Bella was back in town.

_Leah was running late for a weekly pack meeting. She was thinking about how she was supposed to talk to Bella tomorrow._

_She turned around and got dressed. She wasn't the only one that was running late. There was only Jacob, Quil and Seth sitting around and drinking beers. Jacob was telling all of them about Bella._

_"Man, she was a mess when I got there last night." Jacob took a swig of his beer as Leah approached him. "Where were you at? You're always on time!"_

_Leah sighed as she sat next to her brother, Seth._

_"I went to see Bella." Everyone stared at her like she was insane. "What?! Out of everyone in the pack, us three should know what she's going through!" Leah gestured to all of them._

_Jacob looked at her and knew what she was talking about. All of them had lost someone close. Jacob lost his mother when he was seven. Leah and Seth lost their father, Harry Clearwater._

_"Well, Leah, that's very nice but unlikely of you." Jacob remarked._

_Leah glared at Jacob, then stuck her pointer finger at him._

_"Fuck you, Black."_

_The four of them kept talking about Bella. They all wanted to make sure that everything was going easy for until she leaves._

_They were talking about the cookout , everyone showed up except for Paul and Jared. Embry had told them that Jared needed to get diapers for April and Paul went with him._

_Jacob stood up and looked at everyone._

_"Okay, we'll start without them. We will fill them in when they get here."_

_Jacob was halfway with his speech when out in the middle of nowhere, came Paul with just his cutoff shorts on. He had Jacob up against a tree in no time._

_Paul's body was shaking erratically. Leah hadn't seen this side of him for a long time._

_Sam and Seth tried to get Paul of Jacob._

_"Paul, what the fuck's gotten into you?!" Jacob screeched, and Paul was torn from Jacob._

_"You didn't tell me that she was back!" Paul started to growl._

_Everyone looked at each other, wondering what the hell was happening._

_"Bella! None of you told me that she was back!" Paul tried to break free from Sam's restrictive arms._

_"What, you actually thought that she wouldn't come back to say goodbye to her dad, you dumbass?!" Leah hissed at Paul. She felt Seth restrain her from getting all up in Paul's face._

_Jacob growled, as he got to his feet._

_"Stop this now!" Jacob hated using his Alpha voice on them. "Now Paul, we all want to know what happened that night. This has to stop. That night, you ran her out of town. You didn't just hurt her, you hurt all of us. We all love Bella. Now tell us what happened that night or I'll go Alpha on you."_

_Leah looked at Paul, who stopped fighting against Sam. He looked at the ground._

_It looked like Bella wasn't the only one who was broken._

_Sam let Paul go and Paul fell to the ground._

_"I marked her." He confessed._

_Leah, as well as everyone else, was taken aback._

_"What do you mean you marked her?!" Jacob started to shake._

_Paul glances up at Jacob, and only Jacob._

_"We were at my house for the night...and we had sex. We were laying there, in my bed. I looked over at her and saw her playing with that fucking scar she got from that leech who bit her in Arizona." Paul stopped to look at everyone, then he started talking again. "She smelt like him, too. How can you make love to your girlfriend if she smells like her ex? Paul look at everyone with sad puppy eyes." I just wanted her to smell like me" _

_It was silent, and you couldn't hear anything besides the wind rustling through the leaves. Seth broke the silence._

_"How could you stand to be away from her for so long? When you marked an imprint you can't stand being always a day without them right? "_

_Paul stared at Seth._

_"Because after I marked her, I imprinted on her."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leah!" Bella exclaimed, catching Leah's attention again.

Bella stood there, still.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just tired. Um, no it's not Paul's...it's not even wolf hair." She handed Bella back the fur.

Leah had to lie, and Leah knew that was the only way for anyone to heal. After what Paul had said to them that day, it was clearly Paul's fault. It was up to Paul to make this right, by telling Bella the truth.

If Bella ever finds out the truth about what happened and why he did what he did...

Leah didn't even know if Bella could ever forgive Paul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bella left, Leah realized it was time for the cook out. Bella was still confused about Leah's behavior. It was like she was trying to hide something from her. Bella will eventually find out what's going on.

Bella arrived to the beach and saw some kids running around. There was the wolf pack, goofing off like old times. She found Jacob and they both locked eyes.

Jacob smiled widely.

"Bella, you came!" Jacob exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

Jacob introduced her to some new faces, and greeted the old ones too.

Bella met Jacob's imprint, Mary.

There were five new werewolves.

Everyone welcomed Bella back to the group like nothing had happened. A lot of them felt sorry for her. Bella guessed it was because of the loss of her father.

After a while, Bella got a drink. She walked towards the cooler, lifted the blue lid and a few beers there. She went to the red cooler and brought out a coke. She had never gotten herself drunk two nights in a row.

She walked towards the salty water and watched Jared, Sam and Embry play with some the kids in the water. She couldn't believe that all of them were fathers. She felt so old watching them.

She saw some of the kids, Jared and Embry team up against Sam and pushed him under the water. Bella laughed as Sam tried his best to pry all of them off of him. Bella's stomach started to hurt with laughter and she nearly stumbled backwards, accidentally bumping into something solid.

Then, a voice started to talk.

"Whoa, hey, watch it! You're gonna hurt yourself."

Bella's eyes widened, as she immediately stood upright. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she felt the blood drain from her face. Her heart dropped and her palms began to sweat.

She turned around, the wind starting to pick up. Her hair blew lightly in the wind, as if for dramatic effect.

She looked into the dark eyes of someone who was once her lover, someone who she thought she had once loved, and someone who gave her pleasant shivers every time they touched.

"Bella." He said his eyes just glue on hers.

Bella nearly stumbled backwards.

"Paul..." She whispered.

She absentmindedly let go of her coke bottle, and it smashed into hundreds of pieces.

She felt faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beta'd by: Team Moriarty **

**Hey my little readers, I hope you like, I know I had fun writing it. =)**

**TO…..**

**Psychovampirefreak- Thank you , Yea I thought there so many stories. With a crazy Edward trying to get Bella back. So I wanted to do something new.**

**sweetness4683,** **natashar,** **Melody-Rose-20,** **becauseshelovesme,** **Daddys little crazy bitch ,** **BlueBoxAngel ,- Thank you! **

**Jaz1990- I hope this help with what you ask. **

**Cmwillis- Well now he really can't keep his distance from her lol**

**YankeeGirlNJ- Well to the guys what ever happen. Bella will always be family to them. What better way to show her that. Then running into her home without knocking. Lol **

**Granny Wolf- I hope I dint keep you waiting too long. =) **

**Lalina92-Well I think everyone know that Paul can be stupid and I'll try my best to keep it interesting. **

**The next one should be up Saturday of Sunday. Well I hope everyone will have a nice and sunny weekend. **

**Allie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, **

**I just want to wow 119 followers ! I want to say thank you all for loving this story !**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul stood by as he watched his imprint run down towards the water. He admired her from afar as she laughed and played with Sam, Jared, Embry and their children. God, he loved the sound of her laugh. She always said that she hated her laugh, and Paul would tell her that she's insane. Paul loved absolutely everything about her.

She still looked the same. He could smell her scent; wild flowers.

She was laughing so hard that she nearly fell over, and that's when Paul's werewolf instincts kicked in and he was at her side just in time.

"Whoa, hey, watch it! You're gonna hurt yourself." Paul warned her. He noticed Bella freeze up.

She turned around slowly, looking at him with those big, brown eyes of hers.

"Paul..." She whispered. Her bottle slipped from her fingers and crashed into hundreds of pieces. But Paul focused his attention on his imprint.

He took a deep breath.

"How have you been?" He inquired.

But he didn't need her to answer that question. He knew everything about her life. More than he wanted to know. He knew about her book store. He knew that she couldn't live without books. She could read all day if you let her. At one point, she tried to get him to read an entire novel, but that never happened.

Paul even knew about her boyfriend, who he referred to as the asshole.

Paul remembered eavesdropping on her outside her window in that little town in Pennsylvania. He could hear her having sex with him for the first time. Paul wanted to break through the window and tear the asshole's head off. But he also knew that Bella wasn't enjoying it.

When he and Bella had sex, she never stopped moaning. She was feisty in the bedroom.

Paul hasn't been with a lot of women since Bella ran away. No one was good enough. The only one for him was Bella. He even knew that before he imprinted on her.

He stared at her. She still hadn't said anything back.

"Bella...I ju-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by warm, soft lips pressed up against his. He couldn't help but hold her closely against him and kiss her back with everything he had.

He knew that kissing her back was wrong. He was practically telling her that they still had hope. He loved her more than anything, but after what happened that specific night, he knew that he definitely fucked up things between the two of them.

When he noticed her heart racing, her couldn't help but smile. He still had that affect on her. Bella stared back at him, and ran away. It was only until a second later when Paul noticed that she had taken off.

Paul ran his hands over his face. "Fuck!" He shouted.

By this time, everyone was staring at him. They had all seen what happened.

But Paul didn't care, he tried to run after her. He never remembered her being this fast before. As he inched closer and closer to his imprint, Paul was stopped immediately by the Alpha-Jacob.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest. "And what the fuck do you think you're doing? We told you just to talk to her! You fucking kissed her and now she ran away. You're such a shit head!"

Paul sighed out in frustration. "I tried to talk to her, but she kissed me!"

Jacob looked back at the pack. All of them could sense that the pull between Paul and Bella was getting stronger.

"Paul, you have got to be more careful with her. She's fragile, especially what happened after her dad..." Jacob couldn't finish his sentence.

"Being careful is definitely out the fucking window." Leah cursed, running up towards them.

Jacob and Paul averted their attention to their only female pack member. "What do you mean?" Jacob asked, and he could only think of the worst.

Sam followed Leah, and immediately glared at Paul with sincere hatred. "What's going on?" Sam queried. He knew that if Paul was involved, then Bella was involved.

Sam didn't mind Bella. She's a close from of Emily's. Sam had always known Bella as a very shy person, but had a big heart. He remembered the time when she had stood up for Jacob, because Jacob was afraid of them. It was also the day when she had encountered her heart breaker.

"Paul had been sleeping underneath her window." Leah informed them, her tone was harsh.

Everyone turned their heads to glare at Paul.

Paul knew that he fucked up, but he couldn't help it. The imprint was so much more stronger, and just hearing her heart beat calmed his inner werewolf down.

Sam shook his head. "Paul, man, what if she finds you?"

Before Paul could reply, Leah interjected, "Oh she knows! She came to my house with a bag full of his werewolf fur. I lied and said it wasn't werewolf fur, but I could tell that she didn't believe me." Leah looked down at the sand, the guilt of lying to Bella still with her.

"Paul, you need to tell her before something happens, or worse, lose her forever. Please." Jacob was practically begging.

"What the fuck do you think was going to happen? What do you think I was going to tell her? 'Hey Bella, I know it's been forever since the last time we've talked. I'm sorry I broke your heart and told you I was using you for sex. The truth is, I was really in love with you. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that you are my imprint and I marked you...'" Paul was growling, and he could feel his inner werewolf wanting ot come out.

No one knew how to help Paul. He fucked up big time. It didn't matter how Bella found out, they were just scared that if she did find out about him marking her and her being his imprint, that she would run away forever and never return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella reached her car and fell to her knees. She ran so far and she was so desperate to have air in her lungs. She pressed her back up against her car.

How could she be so dumb and kiss him?

Bella's eyes welled up with tears, and she was fighting to keep them from spilling over. It felt like that night. The night that ruined her.

_Bella was on the beach and standing on the exact spot where they had sex for the first time. She was waiting for Paul to meet her there. Ever since he had bit her where Edward had on the wrist, Paul hadn't been acting normal. He stopped calling her and stopped visiting her._

_Paul had been avoiding her for almost a week. He even got a pack brothers to lie for him._

_Bella feared that something horrible had happened to him. Bella was afraid that Paul had finally imprinted on someone. That's how these kinds of situations usually end, right? She knew that he had done things like this before, but she agreed to be with him anyway. Bella didn't care, she loved him and he was the only one for her._

_Bella saw him walking out of the woods. He looked unhappy. When he came up to her, he didn't even make eye contact._

_She tried to take his hand in hers, but he pulled away._

_"Paul, please. What's been going on with you lately?" She begged._

_Paul looked at the dark water of First Beach._

_"Bella...this isn't working out. I think you'd be better off with someone else." Without another word, he began to walk away._

_Bella ran in front of him, blocking his path._

_"What?! You came all the way out here to tell me that and then you just walk away? You didn't even tell me why!" She tried to look at him in the eyes, but he kept looking away._

_Paul couldn't bear to stare into Bella's eyes._

_"Paul...did you imprint on someone?" Bella whispered, her heart hammering in her chest._

_"Yes." He murmured._

_Bella was taken aback. Her heart had been shattered into a million pieces._

_"Do I know her?" Bella queried, a lump growing in her throat. She was fighting back the tears; she didn't want to cry in front of him._

_Bella tried to come up with who it could be, but there weren't many possibilities._

_"Who is she?" Bella inquired, but she didn't really want to know the answer._

_Paul sighed. "It doesn't even matter, okay? She's never going to know anyway. Let's make this easier for us...just fucking leave me alone, Bella. You have a fine ass, and this was fun, but it's my time to get over you." Paul pushed her aside, walking away again._

_But Bella was too stubborn to just let him leave like that._

_She pulled him back, her hand resting on his forearm. Paul growled, and his eyes turned yellow._

_Then she felt pain, sharp, steering pain. She looked down at herself and saw four cuts running slashed from one side of her body to the other. They were bleeding._

_She looked up to look back at Paul, but he had disappeared._

He had just hurt her not only emotionally, but physically.

He even had the audacity to leave her alone, wounded.

Maybe he never really cared for her after all.

Oddly, it helped her remember the good times that she had with him.

As Bella got into her car and drove home, she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

If Paul really imprinted on someone else, then why was he sleeping outside of her house every night? And how could he let her kiss him?

He had told her that she knew who his imprint was, and that person will never know.

Bella lost her footing on the breaks, because it hit her. It finally hit her.

She was Paul's the last thing going through Bella mind before she lost control of her car.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BlueBoxAngel: well there will be more twist coming up**

**Melody-Rose-20; Keep reading there more coming. =)**

**Jaz1990: Bella is about 29, Everyone is in the late 20's.**

**sweetness4683 ,Granny Wolf ,RubyDragonJewel,Beautiful-Liar13 ,Daddys little crazy bitch 5, MakaylaLahote, ShOrTcAkE1208,samantha1987 5: thank you =)**

**Lalina92: yea that what I was going for.**

**Beta'd By: Team Moriarty**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella opened her eyes slowly, the sudden burst of daylight hurt. When she was fully awake, she looked around and wondered where she was. She knew the room well and realized that she hadn't been there in a long time. It was the room that she used to spend a lot of time in when she first moved to Forks.

She felt oddly happy to be back there. It was like giving a toy away and then seeing it again years later.

As Bella tried to sit upright, pain shot through her head. She instantly fell back onto the bed and held her head while crying out in pain.

"Take it easy, you really injured yourself."

Bella opened her eyes to see a woman standing there. Her eyes were yellow and she had long, black hair. This must be Lilly, Edward's wife. She was very pretty, like Edward had described. Edward told Bella that Lilly was turned around a hundred years ago. A nomad killed her family, but didn't have the heart to kill her.

Bella tried to sit up, and Lilly helped her. Lilly went to get some pain killers and water.

"Here," She said. "Edward told me to give this to you once you've awakened." Lilly handed Bella the pills and water, and she gladly swallowed them.

"What happened and how did I get here?" Bella queried.

All she remembered was driving and something about Paul, but she couldn't remember. She knew that she kissed him, but everything else was a blank.

"Oh sweetie," Lilly cooed. "Your car drove off the road and you nearly hit a tree. But luckily, Emmett was there in time to stop your car. When he did, you hit your head on the window." Lilly sat down next to Bella.

Bella was trying to make sense of it all. Why had her car swerved off the road? Why did Emmett push the car out of the way? Why was Emmett even here? She knew coming back to Forks was a bad idea. In Pennsylvania, she never had this sort of stuff happen to her. The only odd thing that has ever happened was that she was constantly feeling like someone was watching her.

Bella bit her lip and Lilly laughed lightly. Bella scowled at Lilly, who was still laughing. "Edward did say that you tend to think things a little more than you should." Lilly took hold of Bella's hand. "When Alice couldn't see you in her visions anymore, she sent Emmett, Edward and Jasper to see if you were alright. I guessed that you had a habit of getting yourself in danger."

That's exactly how they remembered Bella.

When Edward had broken up with her, she tried to jump off a cliff. And when Paul broke her heart, that's when it got worse. She didn't even think that she could go on with her life after that.

Bella was about to ask Lilly where everyone was, but they both jumped when they heard people yelling and fighting loudly outside.

Lilly shot a concerned look towards Bella.

"It seems like your friend have found you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul ran fast through the forest. A younger werewolf had found Bella's car on the side of the road, and she wasn't anywhere to be found. And the smell of a bloodsucker was in the air.

When Paul was on the beach, talking to everyone about how much he fucked up, he had pain shooting through his head. He even fell to the ground, trying to shake the pain away. Everyone knew instantly that it was the bond telling Paul that something had happened to Bella.

Everyone's fears came into reality when they heard the young werewolf howl.

They all phased within a heartbeat and started to run where Bella's car was found. Once they got to the car, they saw that a window was broken. The pain in Paul's head had ceased, that must mean that Bella must be alright.

The stench that lingered in the air belonged to a Cullen. Jacob told Paul that Edward has been to Bella's house recently. Of course, Paul always knew that Bella still talked to their natural enemies and Paul wasn't happy about that, but as long as Bella's happy then so was he.

As the pack made their way towards the Cullen residence, Edward had opened the door and let the entire pack into the living room. Jacob suggested that he should do all the talking, because everyone's inner wolf was still burning inside them, making it hard for any of them to think clearly. The last thing that they need is a war.

Jacob stood at the front, Quil and Embry flanking his. Paul stood in the back with Sam and Jared. Sam and Jared were the only ones that could calm Paul without Jacob having to go Alpha on him.

Jacob took a cautious step towards Edward.

"Where is Bella?" He asked.

Edward glanced at Emmett and Jasper, who both nodded their heads simultaneously.

"She's upstairs with my wife. Bella is resting her head. She's fine." Edward explained.

Paul's wolf was raging, and it was nearly impossible to contain it anymore. Paul pushed his way through the pack to make his way towards the front.

"What the fuck do you mean that she's resting her head? Her fucking window was broken completely!" Sam and Jared took hold of Paul's arms.

"Paul, calm down!" Jacob demanded.

Paul needed to see her for himself, to make sure that she's okay. He fought against Sam and Jared, trying to break free. Jacob ordered Jared and Sam to take him outside to cool down.

Once everything was calm again, they took him out.

Jacob saw a woman standing next to Edward now. She said that Bella wanted to talk to Leah-and only Leah.

Everyone glanced shockingly at Leah as she stood up. She looked over her shoulder, everyone still looked surprised.

Leah made her way up the stairs, and noticed Bella looking out the window.

"Hey." She greeted, and Bella turned around slowly.

When Lilly went to get Leah, everything started rushing back to Bella immediately. She remembered that Leah lied to her about the werewolf hair, but she wasn't mad. Bella understood that Leah had to lie.

Bella smiled, a small smile.

"I know I'm Paul's imprint." She admitted, her eyes sullen and discrete.

Leah went from calm to scared in a matter of seconds as she processed Bella's words.

"Bella, we all tried to get him to tell you but..."

Bella cut her off by holding her hand up.

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't mad at you guys for not telling me. But I understand that he's your pack brother and that it wasn't your place to be telling me." Bella stood up and sat next to the window.

"I understand, and we're all so sorry." Leah apologized pleadingly. "He told us that he imprinted on you after biting your scar."

Bella glanced at her scar, her fingers trailing over the pale, crescent shaped scar.

Bella looked out the window. She saw Sam, Jared, Quil and Jacob attempting to calm Paul down. She knew that they weren't dealing with the actual Paul, they were trying to deal with Paul's inner wolf.

The one thing that Bella knew about Paul was that his inner wolf was the most passionate out of the entire pack. She remembered how she would wake up and he would sniff her to see if she was okay. She missed having Paul's passionate, over-protective instinct in her life.

"Bella?" Leah called, worry trailing in her voice. "How are you taking this so well?"

Bella smirked slightly, amused by the question.

"I'm not. Inside, I'm insane and I want to go down there and slap him across the face for putting me through all this bullshit but violence won't fix anything."

Leah stared at Bella, and realized that she was staring at Paul. Paul was looking up at Bella, and he immediately stopped everything just to stare. Leah looked at Bella, who was looking right back at Paul.

Bella's eyes were filled with love, sadness, hatred and uncertainty. Leah understood that it would take a lot to get her trust back, and Leah was unsure whether or not Bella will ever forgive Paul.

"You both need to talk soon." Leah suggested, pursing her lips.

Bella nodded, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"I know." Bella whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella unlocked the door to her dad's old house. She walked into the living and sat on the couch. She tried to think about what happened the previous night.

After having a talk with Leah, she found out that Paul had imprinted on her after he bit her scar. So it wasn't technically marking. The imprint isn't complete until Bella acknowledges and accepts the fact that she is Paul's. Or she has the option to turn him down.

Bella had a lot to think about. If she said yes, she would have to leave her life in Pennsylvania. She loved her life there, but she also loved it here. She had always wished that Paul would imprint on her, because everything was just so easy around him. But these decisions weren't as easy.

Bella was sitting on the couch when she heard someone opening the door. She hopped up and saw yellow eyes that belonged to Paul. She knew he would come. His inner wolf couldn't help but worry unless he saw her.

Bella step towards him and Paul didn't waste his time. He wrapped his arms around her, and tucked his nose under her jaw; sensing if anything was wrong. He didn't let her go. Bella really missed this feeling.

Paul moved so that he was facing her. She saw a little bit of yellow in his dark brown eyes. Bella ran her fingers alongside his cheek.

"I'm fine. Trust me." She whispered soothingly.

Paul didn't say anything as he wrapped her into another embrace, and he didn't let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Bella woke up from her night's rest to see that Paul was in her bed. They didn't do anything and she didn't have the heart to kick him out. She knew that it wasn't easy for him to be away from her for ten years. And it wasn't easy for her either.

Plus this way, she can talk to him and figure out what the fuck was going in his head, why did he act the way he did, and when did the imprint happen.

She tried to move, but his arm was pulling her closer to him.

"Paul," She murmured. "if you don't let me go, I'm going to pee myself."

He growled, unwilling to let her go.

She managed to make her way to the bathroom and found Paul sitting on the bed, looking at her. She knew that this talk was going to be long and difficult for the both of them, but it needed to be done.

Bella sighed deeply.

"We need to talk." She said. Paul nodded and looked at her sadly.

After this talk, he could win everything...

Or lose the most important thing in his entire life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Beta'd By: Team Moriarty**

**What do you all think my readers?**

**I just want to say some your comments made me laugh out loud. I love them thanks for everyone to comment its make my day to read them.**

**And wow 155 follower thank you guys so much.**

**Have a good night my readers**

**Allie**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella sat in her room, looking out the window. She and Paul weren't speaking to each other, they were both too scared. Bella was scared that she wouldn't be strong enough to manage with her feelings. Her heart was telling her to forgive him and have the life she had always dreamed of, but at the same time, it won't be easy to just pretend that nothing has happened.

She glanced at the man sitting on her bed. If there ever was a time where she wanted so desperately to read someone's mind, it would be right now. She just wanted to know what he was thinking about.

She let her mind wander, and soon realized she was smiling.

Her mind went back to one of the best days of her entire life.

_Bella was leaning against a rusty metal table in Jacob's garage. She loved days like this, where she can just chill out and listen to music while talking to Jacob._

_"Hey Bella, could you pass me the wrench? It's right behind you." Jacob pointed out the tool._

Bella groaned. "Why can't you get it, wolf boy? I'm comfortable where I'm at." Bella grinned lazily as she walked over towards the car and laid down on the hood.

_Jacob shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, so you have the energy to move to the hood of the car but you can't hand be a wrench? If you're not going to help, then what are you even here for?" He teased._

_"Yeah, I was asking myself the same question." Bella sat up and noticed Paul standing near the opening of the garage. They were supposed to meet up later that night. At the time, no one knew that they were already seeing each other._

_Jacob noticeable clenched his jaw. "What do you want, Paul?" He asked coldly._

_"Sam wants to talk to you. Go." He ordered. "I'll stay with the girl."_

_Jacob looked from Bella to Paul. Bella seemed completely fine with the idea, but Jacob didn't like that. He sighed lightly, he still has to obey the Alpha's orders._

_"I'll be back as soon as I can, Bells." Jacob reassured me. I nodded. "And Paul, don't be an ass to her or I'll kill you." Paul nodded and then Jacob left.  
_  
_Bella stood up and started walking towards Paul but Paul held up his hand and she stopped. With a serious face on, Bella didn't know what was going on. But then, he broke out into a huge smile, pulled her into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow._

_He pulled away and stared into her beautiful eyes. "I thought he would never leave. Come on, we don't have much time before he finds out that I'm lying." Paul led Bella out of the garage and took her into the woods, where his bike was. Paul hopped on it and patted on the spot where Bella was supposed to sit. Bella frowned._

"What's going on?" She inquired.

_"Well, last night I kind of slipped up with my thoughts and he saw what I was thinking about." Paul smirked, but Bella's heart dropped._

"What were you thinking about?" She whispered, her heart racing.

"About that night we spent on the beach." He said, and Bella felt like she was going to choke. "Yeah, so I had to tell him the truth before Jacob found out. I just want to spend one more day with you before the truth comes out."

_Bella wanted to scream and yell at him for being so careless, but she couldn't decline his effort to show his love to her. SO she rolled her eyes and hopped on the bike._

_Bella found herself at the cliff. The one that she jumped off and nearly drowned to her death._

She and Paul climbed off the bike. Paul took her by the hand and they walked to the edge of the cliff. Bella was shaking.

_"Why the hell are we here?" She hissed. "The last time I was here, I nearly died!"_

Paul didn't look the least bit concerned. In fact, he was smiling, as if he didn't even know she nearly died right where they were at.

"Because," He began. "I've always wanted to go cliff diving with a girl. So, why not with you?" Paul questioned, and Bella began to worry. "Come on, babe, I'll hold you the entire time."

_After several refusals, Bella found herself in Paul's arms, looking down at the water._

"Ready?" He smiled, and Bella just nodded into his chest.

_They jumped. All Bella could feel was the surge of cold air passing her by and then they broke the surface of the freezing water. As their heads came back up for air, Paul was laughing happily and Bella was smiling._

_"See," He laughed. "I told you it wasn't that bad!"_

_At that moment, both of them knew what was going to be said next. It was the perfect moment, a moment where both of them were truly happy and enjoying themselves. Even concurring old fears and reliving them._

Bella looked into Paul's eyes.

"Paul..." She whispered, trying her hardest to stay above the water. "I love you."

Paul smiled widely.

"I love you too, Bella."

He pulled her into a hug and they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you thinking of?" Paul wondered. He stood up and made his way towards her. "Your heart rate is all messed."

_Damn wolf hearing, _Bella thought to herself.

She shrugged. "The first time we confessed that we loved each other." Bella laid her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that day, too. It was one of my most favorite days. It was the day that I realized that I could actually love someone." He admitted.

Bella's small smile widened drastically.

"Plus," He added. "it didn't hurt seeing Black all pissed off when he found us making out on the beach."

Both of them laughed at that memory.

"Paul?" Bella murmured, and Paul waited for her to speak again. "Why?"

Paul ran his fingers through his short, black hair. He stared at Bella and sighed.

"Look, Bella," He lost himself in her eyes. He had no idea what to say, let alone how to say it. He knew sorry wouldn't do shit for neither of them. No words could express how sorry he really was. "I had no idea why I did what I did. I just got scared, I mean, everything was going so well with us...then fucked up." He stared at the scar he bit on her wrist. "Nothing was ever the same."

"You fucked up because you were scared?" Bella harshly questioned, her critical eyes burning.

Paul, knowing that Bella was becoming infuriated, didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I never had this happen before. It scared me when I imprinted on you because all my feelings rose up to the surface at one. I liked it when everything happened slowly, I could take it all in better." He admitted.

"So let me get this straight." Bella paused. "You left me because everything happened too fast?" Bella stood up, her fists curling and uncurling.

Paul put his hands up in front of her, as she nearly charged right into him.

"No! No, I loved it better when I was slowly falling for you. I hate this imprinting shit. Without imprinting, we could have our feelings happen at a calmer pace, but with imprinting? It's a whole different thing! I knew if I told you about the imprint, you would freak out and leave me." Paul confessed, his lower lip quivering.

"You don't know that, Paul!" Bella shouted, folding her arms.

Paul laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? Remember the day when Embry imprinted? You said and I quote, 'I'm happy that none of you had imprinted on me. That would be taking my freedom away from me.'" Paul's eyes were so lost and hurt.

Bella remembered saying that to him, but she didn't mean it the way he thought.

"Paul," She started, her voice softer. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. I meant it would take away your freedom." She looked at Paul again, and for the first time in a long time, he looked genuinely surprised.

"I knew how you felt about it too, remember? I had always wished that you would imprint on me. That way I'd know that I was yours, and you were mine." She confessed, looking away.

Paul moved closer to her, pulling her closer to him.

"I guess we said stuff that we didn't really mean." He figured. Paul noticed her heartbeat skip and he held up a hand to his face. "Bella, I still love you. I always had."

He pulled her even closer, and pressed his lips to hers. In the heat of the moment, Bella forgot everything. Her lips moved against his, and then it hit her.

Her eyes shot open and stepped away from him, lightly pushing him away from her.

"Do you really think you're going to be forgiven that quickly?" She asked, an incredulous look on her face.

Paul stared at her, a little bit taken aback. He was hoping it would be that easy, but with Bella? It never was.

"Paul, there are still a ton of stuff we need to talk about." Bella sat in a chair, crossing her arms.

"Fine then, talk!" Paul snapped.

"You don't have the right to yell at me!" Bella hissed, her eyes widening.

"You're the one who hit me!

"Because you kissed me and it's your fault that we're in this predicament!"

Paul started to growl, but sensed that someone else was near. The doorbell rang, and he immediately knew who it was.

"Who the hell is it now?" Bella exasperates, standing up.

"It's the asshole...I mean Matt." Paul muttered.

Bella stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"How do you know about him?" She inquired, her mouth gaping in wonder.

"Well, I...kind of...go up to where you live every month..." Paul rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish smile.

Bella blinked as she stared at Paul. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, especially with Matt around, but god, did he ever make it harder.

**Beta'd By: Team Moriarty**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella gaped at Paul, trying to process his words.

Bella always had a strange feeling, like someone was watching her. But she had always thought it was one of the Cullens, never Paul.

"What do you mean you came up there every month?" Bella asked.

Paul took a step back, knowing that she was pissed off. He didn't feel like getting smacked again.

"Bella, I had to keep the imprint at bay." He explained, his brows knitting together.

Bella smirked. "Maybe telling me this at the beginning would have been easier!"

Paul opened his mouth to speak, but was shortly cut off by the doorbell.

"You'd think the asshole would take the hint that he isn't wanted here." He muttered under his breath.

Bella's eyes widened as reality hit her. Matt was in Forks, Washington...right at her doorstep. Bella had no idea what she was going to do. Her ex-boyfriend had confessed to the imprint and his love for her. And her current boyfriend was the one who gave her everything she needed.

The doorbell run again, impatiently this time. Bella cocked her head towards a smug looking Paul.

"I think I can persuade him to leave." Paul grinned.

"No, I'll take care of it." Bella said, stalking off towards the door. Before opening the door, she turned around and pointed a finger at Paul. "You, go out the window. I don't want Matt seeing you here, he will think something's going on."

Paul smiled sexily and took Bella's hand in his. "But you and I both know there is."

Bella took her hand away. "The only thing that will be happening is me getting my dad's old shotgun and shooting you out the window!"

Paul's eyes widened and he held his arms up in mock surrender. "Okay okay, I'm going. Have a nice chat with the asshole, oh uh, I mean Matt."

Bella rolled her eyes as she walked back to the door. The doorbell run again and then she opened it.

Standing in front of her, was Matt. The man that gave her a normal life. She smiled when she saw his blue eyes, but when she looked at his whole face...he didn't look happy.

"Matt, why are you here?" She moved out of the doorway to make room for him and his bags.

Matt dropped his bags off in the living room before returning back to Bella, who was waiting patiently for him to speak again.

"Well, when you didn't call back and when you stopped picking up my phone calls, I got worried and needed to see if you were okay." He admitted.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you, but it's been crazy here. With preparing everything and-"

"But you couldn't find a minute to call or send me a damn text message?" Matt snapped.

Bella didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't tell him about Paul, Matt would think that she was insane or something. Matt doesn't know anything about Paul. She made sure to leave him out of her past. She has only talked about Edward and a couple others. It was just easier to paint a picture without Paul in it.

Bella sat down next to Matt.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have found time to talk to you." Bella murmured.

Matt stared at her for a long time, before pulling her into a hug. "It's okay." He whispered. "I'm just happy you're safe."

Bella relaxed into Matt's arms, but it didn't feel the same anymore. She held onto him tighter, but the feeling; the feeling of feeling loved and safe wasn't there any longer. She figured it had something to do with the imprint.

Bella pulled away from Matt, and felt relieved that their little talk was over.

"Hey, why don't you take it easy? Take a nap or a shower first and I'll go get us some food." Bella suggested, with a heartwarming smile on her face.

Matt kissed her on the forehead.

"Sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

For the second time in one week, Bella had found herself on Leah's doorstep. She knocked hard, loud enough to make the neighbors answer their door, then the door opened and there stood Leah.

Leah sighed. "I knew you'd be back. Come in."

Bella walked passed Leah and went to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and started knowing on her bottom lip.

"I need to know about imprinting." Bella said.

Leah pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down. "And do you think I'm the best person to come to about this?"

Bella understood that it would be hard to talk to Leah about this, mostly because of her past relationship with Sam. But Bella also knew that Leah knew a lot, and whatever she knew, she would have to tell her.

"Will you tell me the truth? I need to know what I can do. All of this is fucking up my life ever since I found out about it." Bella sighed, her left hand massaging her temple.

"Okay." Leah agreed. "What do you need to know?"

Leah knew practically everything there was to know about imprinting, probably even more than Jacob's dad. After Sam left her for Emily, she stayed in her room for days, looking up stories and facts about imprinting.

"I need to know my options." Bella muttered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, you already know that you can say yes to it. The result would be that Paul will be in your life forever, being whoever you want him to be; a friend, a therapist...a lover..."

"I already know that!" Bella said, cringing.

Leah's eyes widened. And how would she know that? Bella looked genuinely confused and hurt. Would she really turn down the imprint?

"Are you sure you want to know, Bella? I mean, would it really be that bad if you just say yes to Paul and the imprint?" Leah said, her voice straining slightly.

"I don't know what to do. I just know my life is full of confusion. I mean, I hugged Matt today...but it just didn't feel the same." Bella explained, staring at the floor.

"Bella, are you sure you didn't just make up those feelings towards Matt on your own? Come on, you never really thought you would have a normal life with normal children and a picture perfect house, do you? I mean, your first boyfriend was a vampire and your second was a werewolf!" Leah exasperated.

Bella never thought of it like that; could she have really made up all those feelings on her own?

"Leah, just please!" Bella begged.

Leah sat back in her chair and sighed. "Fine, if you really want to know. No one knows for sure what happens if you turn it down, because no one really has before. But with what I could conjure up with the stories and all, it looks like the wolf would die if he isn't with his mate."

Bella swallowed. "What will happen to the man?"

Leah looked down. "The man will live, but he will go through life feeling like a zombie. He would feel numb and lonely all the time. He won't be able to turn into a werewolf anymore."

Bella frowned. "Leah, I don't know what to do."

Leah stood up and walked over to Bella and hugged her. "I can't tell you what to do, Bella. That is all up to you. But," Leah said, looking sadly into Bella's hopeless eyes. "if I were in such a situation, I'd take the imprint and see how it plays out."

Bella frowned even more. "I just don't know if I can..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella found herself in the one place that held the most meaning in her life. She was standing exactly where she had met Paul years ago. Everything looked the same, but at the same it didn't. Bella and Paul were only teenagers when they met, but she could tell that he would play a big role in her life already.

She sat down on the cold ground. Maybe Leah was right, maybe she was just using Matt to try and forget about Paul. It was his fault anyway, he was the one to screw with her life. She considered forgiving him and starting over but if she wanted to do that, she would have to accept the imprint. And if she turned down the imprint, she could be happy...but she'll end up screwing Paul's life up.

Even after what Paul did to her, Bella could never do that to him. After all, Paul loved being a werewolf, and he loved being with his pack brothers and sisters.

But was Bella ready to give up her life in Pennsylvania? Was she ready to throw away everything she had worked hard for? Bella looked up at the dark night sky. The stars were shining brightly and she wished upon them. She wished that she knew what to do.

Bella sat on the ground, waiting for a sign, but it never did. She sighed and stood up. She walked to her car and looked back and the spot where they had first met.

Her mind instantly went back to the boy who turned her world upside down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXX

When Bella pulled into the driveway, it was really late. She knew Matt would be mad but she could care less right now. She opened her front door and walked into the living room.

Her heart started racing and she saw two men in her living room. If this is was the sign she was waiting for...then it sure as hell was a fucked up one.\

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beta'd By: Moriarty's Diary**

**hey my little reader I hope you like this one. If you or just want me to know what you. Leave some comments. **

**I want to say I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I been moving and I have four years old. But Ill try to update once a week And that go for my other stories . **


	9. Chapter 9

_This looked more of a sick joke than some 'sign'_, Bella thought to herself. She stared back at the men sitting in her living room and man, did she ever wish her father was there to show up with a shotgun and scare both of them. But Bella already knew that she couldn't escape this anymore.

Bella flickered her eyes from Paul to Matt. Matt was nothing like Paul. Paul was 6'7" tall, a body built like a God's, tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Matt, on the other hand, was 5'10", fair skinned, his body was decent and he had blue eyes. Looking at both of them, it made the situation even harder for Bella.

Both men frowned at her in confusion.

"Paul...why are you here?" Bella asked, nervously staring at him. Paul was glowering. Bella had never seen him like that before. Paul always had a ridiculous smile on. When the pack was at war, he even laughed at the memory.

"I came to talk to you. Could we have a minute?" Paul inquired, his tone was dark.

She blinked. Matt cleared his throat and Bella darted his eyes back to him. Matt must be so confused about everything at this point. After this all ends, she'll definitely need a bottle of moonshine.

Paul gets up and heads towards the back door, to wait for Bella in the backyard.

"I'll be out in a bit." She told him. Paul nodded and stayed outside.

Bella's brows curved upward. "Matt..."

"Who is he and what does he want from you?" Matt inquired, his tone serious.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Bella sighed, taking a seat across from Matt.

"I don't remember you telling me about him." Matt said, his eyes glaring into hers.

Bella knew Matt was angry, hurt and confused. Fucking imprint! Why does it have to mess everything up?

"I know. That relationship didn't end well...and it was easier for me to forget about it." Bella explained, running her fingers through her hair.

"Easier for you? That doesn't make any sense! If you had told me, we could have let it be. That doesn't bother me. What bothers me is that you didn't tell me. Why?" Matt nearly yelled.

"Matt, I would lower your voice if I were you. It's for your own good, trust me." Bella pleaded, knowing very well that Paul was probably eavesdropping on their conversation.

Matt got up and knelt in front of Bella, taking both of her hands into his. "Bella, please, I don't understand why you're doing this. Before your dad passed away, we were talking about getting married and starting a new life together. But since I got here, I realized that you're a different person. It's like...you've changed."

Bella bit her lower lip.

"I guess that's what happens when _untold secrets_ are revealed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Bella walked outside, shutting the back door quietly behind her. She took a step outside and noticed Paul standing next to an old tree. She walked towards him, and couldn't think of any words to say.

"Pau-" Bella couldn't finish her sentence. She was cut off by Paul's lips. Bella didn't fight this kiss. She hooked her arms around his neck and deepened it. She felt Paul's hands grip her ass and he lifted her up. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her up against the tree.

Bella knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. She missed the passion they had, how he knew what to do to her. Bella let out a small moan and Paul groaned. Paul let her go, but still had her up against the tree. His hands travelled all over her body and Bella's hand grabbed a handful of his thick, black hair.

"Paul...we need...we need to...ugh...oh fuck!" Bella surrendered and pressed her lips back to his. The kiss was so beautiful and loving.

Paul had the strength to pull away. Bella could feel her body tingling, and it was hard to suppress the feeling. She needed to stay focused. They touched forehead to forehead.

"I needed to do that before anything else happened." Paul said, a trail of hurt in his voice.

Paul stood up straight, they were now a foot apart. He stared into her big, brown eyes.

"What...what will happen?" Bella asked, confused.

"Do it, Bella, do it. Turn the imprint down." Paul said, his voice husky and dark.

Bella nearly fainted. "Paul...you don't mean that! Do you even know what could happen to you?"

He nodded, looking away. "I do. Leah told me everything. Bella, what I did to you was unfair and cruel. I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I know I could never, ever make it up to you. I see the way you look at the assho-I mean Matt. I know that he can give you the life you have been dreaming of. He could give you a normal, happy human life." Paul swallowed before continuing. "Your...your children, they won't end up being tiny little werewolves. There's a life for you out there." Paul said, stepping away from Bella.

Bella started to tear up. She never thought Paul would be willing to give up everything for her. She took a step closer to Paul, but he moved away.

"The only thing I ask of you is to wait until Friday." Paul said. "That day was the first day that I kissed you. Since that's the day it all started, that's the day it should end."

Before Bella could reply, Paul was already running away into the woods, leaving a confused Bella speechless once again. Bella didn't know what she was going to do now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was, that bottle of Jack she was wanting. Bella grabbed it from the kitchen cabinet, yanked the cork off and started to gulp it down. Bella stared up at the sky, silently thank her father for leaving it in there. Bella then sat back against the kitchen wall and skidded to the floor.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?!" Matt shrieked, hovering over her.

"What does it look like?" Bella slurred, taking another swing.

"I meant the kiss. You were making out with him." Matt said, his jaw visibly clenching.

"Oh!" Bella remembered, her mind a little foggy. "That? That was...aha, um, something all right." Bella smirked, gulping down more alcohol. "You know," Bella began. "I thought the trip back to Forks would have been easier for me. You know," Bella laughed. "Take the stuff I want, sell the rest. But no!" Bella giggled idiotically. "The fucking werewolves had to take over my life."

Matt frowned. "Bella, what the fuck are you talking about?!" Matt inquired.

There it was bottle of Jack. She look up and mouth thank you to her dad. She open the bottle and took and big drink. Then sat her back on the wall and took a other drink.

"Hm? Oh, oh nothing at all." Bella excused herself, walking back to the kitchen. "That guy I was kissing was my ex. You know that. Ha ha, the one I never told you about! Maybe 'cause I'm still in love with him...or maybe not. See..." Bella coughed. "I have no idea anymore. When I came here, I felt like I was done with him. But then he showed up again and was all 'Hellooo...' and now I am a fucking mess."

"Bella, please just sit down and talk to me. I never saw this side of you before. I don't like it." Matt commented, leading her towards the living room.

"That's what happens when I keep secrets."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

Bella's eyes shot open and her first sight was of a beautiful, gorgeous little girl holding a doll with its head missing. The little girl had Bella's wavy hair and her soft, brown eyes...but the rest of her features looked like her father.

"What's going on, my little bug?" Bella asked, as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Eli and Ryan killed my dolly!" The little girl wailed, tears forming in her small little eyes.

_Bella hugged her. The door was open in time to see two little boys running in the hallway._

"Boys! Get in here!" Bella shouted, frowning.

Two miniature looking Pauls came into the room.

"Mom, whatever she said isn't true!" The older looking boy said.

"So, you didn't kill your sister's doll?" Bella said, looking at both of them condescendingly.

Both little boys looked guilty.

"You know what that means!" Bella started. "You'll have to buy your little sister a new one."

Both boys friend instantaneously, but they both apologized to their sister. The little girl smiled, got off of Bella's lap, and ran out of the room with her headless doll still in hand.

Bella fell back onto the bed and she heard Paul laughing.

"Still sleeping, I see." Paul stated, sarcastically.

_"I was, but our boys thought it was hilarious to murder Lilly's doll." Bella retorted, yawning in the process._

Paul laughed and he sat up in bed and pulled Bella into his arms. Bella adored the feeling. She looked up at the wall and saw a picture of them on their wedding day. She was wearing a white summer dress and Paul was just wearing a simple button up shirt. The rest of the guests were in regular, everyday clothing.

"Tomorrow's our eleventh anniversary, baby." Paul said, kissing Bella on the forehead.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

Bella woke up from her dream, fresh tears streaming down her face.

She remembered the dream. It was so vivid, so real. It was like it actually happened...or what will happen.

Bella wiped the tears from her face and noticed a picture of her father hung up on the wall. His arm was slung around Bella's shoulder. He had a baseball cap on and his favorite plaid t-shirt. Bella wore a blue dress and black shoes. She was about twelve in the picture.

"Dad, you were right." Bella said, sniffling. "Paul Lahote is trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beta'd By: Moriarty's Diary**

**First I want to say is thank you so much for reading. I can't believe this story have over 200 followers. Pluse I need to thanks my beta. with out her this story wouldn't be as great. And thank you who all comments. I love hearing from all of you. **

**Other thing I want to say is that I been seeing other writing doing this reader challenge. That you guys pick a song and I write story to it. And it look fun so I want to do it. So the first person to Pm me a song and who you want in the story. I'll write it and have it up in week time. IF this go well Then I'll do more challenge. **

**Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think. **

**Happy 4th july =)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was dark out, very dark, nearly pitch black. But it wasn't hard for Leah's advanced eyes to see where she was going.

Leah was traveling through the woods late at night, making her way over to Jacob's house. Every member of the pack was called for a meeting. Usually meetings wouldn't be running this late, but if it was necessary that it had to be done tonight, then it must be really important. Leah guessed that this meeting had something to do with Bella and Paul. And she didn't like the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Leah finally made it out of the forest, in time for Seth and Embry to meet her.

"Hey, sis!" Seth called out to Leah. "Do you have any idea what this meeting might be about?"

"Knowing what's been going on lately, it probably has something to do with Paul." Leah grunted, desperately hoping that Paul had good news.

If it was bad news, Leah would feel guilty. After Bella left her house with new information, she felt like she needed to tell Paul what she told Bella. For the sake of their 'relationship'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Leah banged on Paul's door for at least five minutes straight, waiting for him to open. After another ten minutes, Leah had had enough and kicked the door off its hinges, sending bolts flying across the room. Paul frowned at Leah, infuriated._

_"What the fuck do you want, Leah? Why the hell did you have to break my door?!" Paul yelled._

_Leah huffed loudly, shutting her eyes for a few moments. She absolutely despised it when people acknowledged her in a rude manner. _

_"Maybe if you actually answered the fucking door, you wouldn't have a problem!" Leah shouted. _

_"I was kind of trying to avoid you. Didn't you get the damn memo?" Paul retorted. _

_"Whatever!" Leah said. "If I didn't know what will happen to you, I would kick your ass so hard you'd end up on the moon!" Leah sneered, her dark eyes piercing Paul's. _

_Paul immediately stilled. "What do you 'what will happen to me'?" He quoted her. _

_Leah's expression immediately calmed, and there was sorrow visible in her dark brown eyes. "Bella came to see me today." _

_"And?" Paul asked. _

_"She asked what would happen if she turned the imprint down." Leah confessed._

_Paul backed up against the wall, staring down at Leah's feet before meeting her eyes. "So she really is thinking of turning it down, huh?" _

_Leah rolled her eyes, smirking. "Well, could you blame her? I mean, look at what you did to her after you told her you loved her!" _

_Paul scrutinized Leah. "You don't know shit, Leah. I did that because I loved her." _

_"What, hurting her so badly that she decided to leave the state? Breaking her heart, tearing your damn bond, and making her live her life half-alive?!" Leah challenged Paul, hoping that Paul would feel fired up. If he was, he would without a doubt fight for Bella. _

_Paui needed to be pushed in the right direction. He stood up, staring Leah Clearwater down menacingly. _

_"Listen up, Clearwater." He spat through his teeth. "I fucking love her more than anything. Anything. I know, I just knew that she needed someone better than me. I don't want her to be afraid all the time, to have a werewolf as a husband. I don't want her to feel disappointed that her children will be living a werewolf life. You know that! That's why I did what I had to do." _

_Leah furrowed her eyebrows as Paul left her, exiting towards the living room. He came back, chucking a black velvet box at her. With her fast reflexes, she caught it, her eyes widening immediately. _

_"I got that three days before I marked her." Paul admitted, staring at the velvet box as if it were a curse. _

_Leah opened the little box. In the middle, snuggled between a slit in cushion, was small, but very pretty ring. Leah's eyes darted up at Paul's, who was frowning intently. _

_"You were going to propose?" Leah whispered, then swallowed hard. _

_Paul chuckled at Leah's reaction, taking the ring back. "Yeah, I even asked Charlie for his daughter's hand." _

_Leah stared at the ground in confusion for a minute. "Why didn't you go through with it?" _

_"Because I imprinted on her." He said, fiddling with the box. "I was terrified that I did whatever I had to do to avoid her." _

_Leah crossed her arms. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't decide to tell him what could happen if Bella turned down the imprint._

_"Leah...?" Paul asked, hesitantly. _

_"What?" She queried, absentmindedly. _

_"What did you tell her? I know that you know what could happen if she turns it down. I know you researched it all." Paul said. _

_Leah bit her lower lip. No, she couldn't let him know. Fuck! But he already knows that Leah knows. And if Bella does turn it down, Paul will hate Leah forever for not telling him what could happen. She couldn't let that happen either. God, what a mess! _

_"You...you will never be able to turn into a werewolf ever again..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Everyone gathered around in the tiny little living of Jacob's house. Paul stared at each and every one of his friends in the eyes, whether they were staring back at him or not. Paul's eyes met Leah's for a brief second, and she stared back. Paul had a feeling that Leah knew what was going on. And Paul was one hundred percent ready to fight for Bella, but then Matt arrived.

Matt was everything Bella needed in her life. She could be happy with him. But Paul had dreams of Bella and him having children; having a family, a life. And all that could have happened sooner if he hadn't pushed her away.

Everyone was sitting down, chatting amongst themselves, waiting for the meeting to start.

"Well, is this meeting going to get started or not?" Quil asked.

Jacob stood up. "We are here tonight because Paul wanted to make an announcement."

Jared stared at his best friend. "Are you and Bella back together?" Jared asked, his tone hopeful.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, no. I told her to turn down the imprint."

The entire room gasped and a couple of people swore.

"Why the hell would you do that? You don't know what could happen!" Jared shouted indignantly.

Paul pleadingly stared at Leah, who rolled her eyes irritably, but stood up anyway.

"Leah...?" Paul pleaded.

She sighed. "If Bella turns down the imprint, Paul's inner werewolf will die."

Everyone was shocked.

"Are-are you sure about this, Paul? I know you weren't the biggest fan of all this, but now you're one of the best members we ever had." Sam admitted, as he walked up to his longtime friend.

Paul shook his head, pressing his lips firmly together.

"I have to do what is best for her. Her being in my life is a bad thing. All I do is mess her up even more. And...and I can't do this anymore. I can't stand to hurt her. I don't want to take the chance and end up making a mistake. I'd rather live my life empty than have her live hers like that." Paul said, a lump forming in the back of his throat.

The room was suddenly quiet. Nothing could be heard but the subtle rhythm of heartbeats in the room and the hitching in breaths.

"So," Leah began, breaking the eerie silence. "you're just going to throw everything away...instead of fighting for her?" Leah shouted, her eyes starting to tear up. No, she couldn't let what happened to her relationship with Sam happen to Bella and Paul. She couldn't-wouldn't-stand for this. "Can't you stop being so selfless for once, Paul?"

Paul's eyes widened at Leah, and his mouth was gaping. "What?"

"Don't you think being in each others lives has its pros, too?" She said, her voice reaching octaves higher than usual.

Paul stared at Leah, sadly. "Leah, I know why you're so defensive about this, but I talked to Matt. He's perfect for her." Paul explained, but he grimaced at Matt's name. He didn't want Bella to marry Matt.

Everyone in the room could feel the depressing tension. Jared stood up, pulling Paul into a much needed hug.

"I don't give a fuck if you are a werewolf or not. You'll always be my brother." Jared said, his voice breaking.

Jared let go, slowly walking back to his seat. Sam stood up next, hugging Paul, too.

"You've always been there for me when I needed you. And I'll always be here for you, too. Werewolf or not." Sam whispered.

One by one, each pack member went up to Paul, telling him their wishes and that their friendships will stay the same no matter what. All except for one member, Leah. Leah left the meeting halfway through. He followed after her, leaving the others to talk to each other.

"Leah!" Paul shouted, wiping away tears from his eyes. She stopped running and turned around. "Why are you so determined for Bella and I to be together?"

Leah looked away. "Because I wish I had fought for Sam! I didn't fight, and I let him go and I know how Bella will feel. I don't want her to go through the same pain that I had. I don't want you to go through it either." She confessed, and burst into tears.

All the memories Leah had with Sam came rushing to her. All the feelings, the pain, the betrayal, the heartbreak, hit her all at once and it was overwhelming. Leah cried, sobbed, into Paul's arms, and he hugged her for a while. He didn't realize how much Leah had really gone through...until now.

"Leah, I'm doing this because I'm afraid I can't make her happy. I mess up too much. She needs to start living. I can't keep holding her back anymore." Paul whispered, pulling away from his pack sister. "But thank you, Leah, for the support."

Leah vigorously wiped the tears away. "When did you become such a human...human being?"

Paul smirked. "Maybe when I stopped being so conceited and started caring about others for once."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul ran through the woods in werewolf form. He needed to do this, to feel this, one last time. Having the wind weave itself through his fur, for him to be running at inhuman speed. What he was going to miss the most was running alongside his pack family. He knew though, that he was doing the right thing for Bella, even if no one else thought that way.

He knew she could be happy without him. She had done it before, with Matt, right? He knew that his life will never be the same, but he's willing to let Bella live, for her sake. And for the first time in his life, he was thinking of leaving and not coming back. But he couldn't do that.

Paul looked up, finding himself underneath Bella's bedroom window. Voluntarily, he lid underneath it, listening to her breath and her unintelligible mumbles in her sleep. She must be dreaming.

He heard her breathing become uneven, and then the muffled sound of her silent crying.

"Dad, you were right...Paul Lahote is trouble..." She whispered, and then she sniffed.

"But I can't help loving him."

Hey everyone

Here the update for the week. I hope you like!

I want to say thanks for all the comments and keep them coming.=)

**Beta'd By: Moriarty's Diary**


	11. Chapter 11

Paul made his way to his house half-asleep the next morning. He didn't sleep whatsoever under Bella's window the previous night. What she said was unreal. Bella loved him.

But he couldn't help but think that the only reason why she loved him, was because of the imprint. The imprint's bond between the two individuals make you feel things that you aren't in control of.

Paul entered his bedroom and leaped into his bed. Paul stared at his night stand, where a picture of him, Jared and Bella were sitting together at a bonfire. That was the same night when he asked Bella to be his girlfriend. Paul shut his eyes together, trying his best to suppress the oncoming flood of memories.

_"Man, when are you going to grow a pair and ask her?" Jared whines, elbowing Paul in the ribs. Paul stared at Bella, who was talking to the other pack members._

_Paul popped open his bear bottle and took a swig. "You know why."_

_"Yeah, you're scared shitless that she might turn you down." Jared smirked, rolling his eyes._

_Paul glared at his best friend. "No, you fucker. If anyone's asking that girl out, it would be Black. You know he's in love with her."_

_"Since when did you give a shit about other people's feelings?" Jared asked, squinting his eyes._

_"Since that little fucker became my pack brother." Paul sneered._

_Jared shifted his gaze to Bella, then back to Paul. "Hey man," Jared said, patting Paul on the back. "he didn't imprint on her. No one did. She's free to be yours. Plus, she made it very clear that she didn't like him that way. And you know that she likes you." Jared laughed humorously for a minute._

_"What's so funny?" Paul asked._

_"I don't know what she sees in you, bro." Jared teases. Paul punched his arm._

_Paul stared at Bella, admiring her beauty and how thoughtful she looked. She was talking to Sam now. Paul loved how she brings light when she walks into a room. He sympathized Bella. He felt bad for what the bloodsucker did to her. He practically took her whole life away, leaving her shattered with a broken heart. Paul would rip that motherfucker to shreds if he could._

_Paul swallowed more beer, and noticed Bella staring back at him, with a small smile on her face. Paul nods his head towards the woods, and Bella nodded once, getting up. They made their way into the forest, to the exact same spot where they had met. The time when Paul realized he wanted Bella to be his forever._

_Paul made it to their spot first, waiting for Bella. Paul his behind a thick tree, waiting for Bella to come by._

_"Paul? You here?" She queried aloud._

_Paul smiled as she walked passed the tree, obviously oblivious to Paul's whereabouts. Paul sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She let out a small yelp._

_"I don't know who Paul is, but the big bad wolf's got you now." He whispered in her ear._

_Bella laughed. "Oh no! The big bad wolf! Dear me, what ever shall do?"_

_Paul licked her neck with the tip of his tongue. "Mmm, don't you taste good! I might just have to eat you up right here and now."_

_Bella turned around in his arms, facing him. "Deal."_

_Paul pressed his lips against hers, and adored the feeling of her soft lips on his own._

_Bella's hand made its way up his neck and then to his head, then she grabbed a fistful of his hair, which made Paul go crazy. Paul picked her up and laid her on the ground, so that he was on top of her. He kissed her neck and she moaned. He was lustful, and desperately wanted to kiss her again._

_That went on for hours until Bella made herself pull away._

_"Paul, I love this, but is this the only reason why you wanted me to come?" She queried, sounding somewhat insecure._

_Paul sat up next to her, frowning at her in disbelief. He saw that she looked hurt, emotionally._

_"Bella..." He murmured, pulling her into his arms. "do you really think that all I wanted from you was this?"_

_Bella sighed. "Well, we've been doing this for a while, and I know you're always with other girls..."_

_"Bella, stop right there." He warned her. She looked away, as if she was going to leave. "I know you heard stories about me. No doubt that all of them are true, but this is you and I. It's more than what I had with any other girl...and...and I asked you to come here so that I can propose this..."_

_He took her by her hands and made her stare into his eyes._

_"Paul..." She began to frown._

_"Shh," He hushed quietly. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Her eyes widened. "Paul, are you sure you want me? I mean, I was in a relationship before, but...but I was left heartbroken._

_"Bella," He said, sighing. "Give me a chance - give us a chance. You never know, this could be our fairytale ending."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Paul woke up to the feel of a pillow hitting his face. He opened his eyes, realizing it was Jared who woke him up.

"Just because you won't be a wolf tomorrow, doesn't mean you get to skip your shift tonight." Jared said.

Paul stared up at the clock. He missed three hours of his shift. Paul rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"Sorry, man. I didn't get much sleep last night." Paul explained.

"Went to Bella's?" Jared guessed, his left brow raising.

Paul nodded, grabbing a pair of shorts.

"She said she loved me." Paul half-whispered.

Jared's eyes widened and he started smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, don't get happy! She said she couldn't help but love me, it's just the damn imprint talking." Paul muttered, unhappily.

"You don't know that! You need to talk to the girl, see what she has to say." Jared said.

"The only time I want to talk to her is on Friday, when she tells me she's going to turn it down." Paul murmured, standing up.

"And what if she says that she wants you, huh? Are you going to leave her again?" Jared asked, following Paul out of the room.

Paul stared at his best friend. Jared had always that that him and Bella should be together, like two missing puzzle pieces.

"If she wants me, then she'll have me. I'll get down on one knee and propose. Hell, I'd marry her the next day!" Paul smiled for a minute, but it quickly fell. "But I know she doesn't want me."

"Why are you pressing her to turn it down, bro? The Paul that I know would fight for her! Leah said the same thing last night. I mean, you will always be my brother no matter the outcome, but you still need to fight." Jared said.

Paul sighed, running his fingers through his hair, tugging at it lightly.

"I lover her, and I always will. But if someone comes along that can make her happier, then I'll let her go. I just want...I just need her to be happy." Paul replied.

Jared stared at his friend, knowing that there was no way that he can talk Paul out of this.

"Okay. I'm behind you one-hundred percent." Jared promised, pulling Paul in for a friendly man hug.

"Thanks, man. And thanks for pressuring me to ask her that night." Paul said.

Jared smiled. "That's what best friends do."

They both walked outside, just in time to see Jacob running up to them, all tuckered out.

"What do you want, Black? I was on my way to get Paul." Jared said, defensively.

"It's not that. Leah went to Bella's house and apparently Bella dumped Matt. Leah and Bella are on their way." Jacob explained, trying to catch his breath.

Paul was taken aback. Surely Jacob wouldn't lie about such a thing. After all, he is Alpha and even as Alpha of the pack, he still has to respects his pack brothers. This is a big deal, especially if it involved Bella.

"She actually dumped Matt?" Jared clarified.

Jacob nodded. "They got into a big fight. After you left, I guess it got ugly."

"He isn't still here, is he?" Paul inquired, frowning.

"Man, do you really think I would be here if he was anywhere near Bella? I'd beat the shit out of him." Jacob muttered aggressively.

"Why the hell are they on their way here?" Paul queried.

"Leah said that Bella wanted to talk to you." Jacob shrugged.

Paul's eyes widened again. This could either a very good thing, or a horrible thing. But whatever it is, it must be important if Bella can't wait for Friday night.

"Jeez." Jared said aloud.

"Tell me about it." Jacob smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x.

**Beta'd By: Moriarty's Diary**

**hey my little readers,**

**I hope you like this one. I thought it would be nice to see some of Paul" s side of stuff. **

**Let me know what you think of it or what you love or hate.**

**i hope you y'all have nice weekend. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Bella woke up, finding herself to be alone in bed. Her thoughts went to last night, when she kicked Matt out of the house. She didn't mean to bitch at him, but she finally realized that he just isn't the one for her. It just didn't feel right.

Bella held her head in her hands. Why couldn't Matt have been the right guy? He was nice, sweet, smart and everything a girl could ever hope for. Now she has to throw it all away because of Paul.

Bella really needed to figure out where her heart belongs. One thing's for sure, she really needed to forget about the past; make peace with it. That meant making peace with Paul, too. She knew that she couldn't say no to the imprint. It really wasn't his fault that he imprinted on her. It was involuntary.

But was she ready to agree to the imprint? There was always the other option, saying no. They could end up being friends. Yet, agreeing to the imprint is a big thing and if Bella decided to say no, it would ruin him.

Bella didn't mind that Paul was the one to imprint on her. He was always by her side, making sure someone was there to support her. She loved how he could make her laugh so easily, even when she didn't feel like it.

Her mind flashed to all the memories she had with him, most of them were happy ones. Ones that she will never forget. Every memory she had of him made her feel special. She mattered to someone.

Bella pressed her lips together, frowning. She loved him. She was _in _love with him. She never stopped loving him.

Bella stared out the window. She needed to speak to him before it was too late. She knew Paul better than anyone and if they didn't talk soon, Paul would end up doing something really stupid.

Bella got dressed and went to the door. She swung it open and was taken aback when she realized Leah was standing there with her fist ready to knock the door.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Bella queried.

Leah held her other hand out, which was holding photos. Old ones.

"My mom found these pictures of your dad and she thought you'd want them back." Leah narrowed her eyes at Bella's outfit. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Paul." Bella replied, taking the photos from Leah and walking past her.

Leah jumped in front of Bella, blocking Bella from her car door. "Wait a fucking minute! It's not Friday yet!"

"I know, but I really need to talk to him.

"Why? He already told the entire pack that you were going to turn him down!

Bella gasped. "What? Shit, I should have talked to him sooner!"

Leah frowned. "What are you going to talk to him about?"

"I'm going to say yes. I'm going to accept the..." Bella took a deep breath. "the imprint."

Leah's eyes widened. "What...?"

"Leah, I'm being a hypocrite. I was mad at him for not fighting, but I'm doing the exact same thing. When he told me," Bella gulped. "he didn't want me anymore, I didn't even try to fight for him. I just ran. I'm not going to let either of us run this time. Honestly, I don't know how this will work out, but I will enjoy every minute of it." I promised.

"And Matt?" Leah asked.

Bella smiled reassuringly. "It's over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bella drove, she thought about the first time she met him.

_Bella left Jacob's house. That day, she had an odd feeling that there was something that they were keeping from people. Bella didn't know what it was, but she was missing Jacob badly. She didn't understand why Jacob was avoiding her. He was the only person who could keep her mind off of...him...Edward._

_She was about to get in her car when she heard someone shout Jacob's name. Curiously, she ran to the back yard. When she peaked from around the house, she saw Jacob and four other guys standing next to the forest. Bella knew two of those guys. One was Jacob's best friend, Embry. The other man saved her from the woods when Edward left her._

_Suddenly, they started sprinting through the woods._

_Where the hell are they going, Bella thought to herself._

_Bella ran into the woods, trying her best to follow them but at the same time not get caught. Bella wasn't the type of person to snoop around and immerse herself into other people's business, but this time she couldn't help herself. She needed to find out what was up with Jacob. Was he in some sort of gang? Is he dealing drugs? _

_As she ran through the forest, she heard whines echoing around her. It was like a dog crying out in pain! Then people were yelling._

_Bella slowed to a walk, walking into a clearing. She hid behind a tree and saw what was happening._

_There were three guys that Jacob and his friends were meeting up with. Bella could only see Embry from her view, standing next to someone else. Bella moved around the tree, and immediately saw three wolves. Bella slapped her hand over her mouth, masking the sounds of her screams._

_They were huge, bigger than any wolf or mountain lion she has ever seen. One was black, pitch black like the midnight sky. The other was a rusty red. Then the third wolf was laying on the ground, with his paws covering his eyes like he was scared or confused._

_Bella walked back, her heart hammering in her chest. Before making it back to the backyard, a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her. An arm went around her waist._

_"Look what I found!" The man holding her shouted._

_The rusty colored wolf started to growl ferociously._

_"Hey, don't get your furry nuts in a twist! I'm not going to hurt her!" The man restraining me said._

_Everyone crowded around us._

_"Bella? What are you doing here?" Embry asked, running up to the man holding on to me. "Paul! Let the girl speak!" Embry demanded, prying 'Paul's' arms off of me. _

_Paul grunted._

_Bella caught her breath. "What do you mean what am I doing here? What the fuck is going on?!"_

_The black and rusty wolf exchanged head nods and the rusty wolf went back into the forest. When it seemed like everybody was busy staring at the wolf, Bella head bumped the guy that was restraining her._

_"What the fuck!" He shouted. Bella ran from them but was stopped by Jacob._

_Jacob laughed. "You had that one coming!"_

_Bella stared up at her best friend, completely bewildered. Jacob took her hand. "Bella, you trust me, right?"_

_Jacob led her back to the guys._

_"Jacob, what the fuck is going on?! Why won't anyone tell me?" Bella growled._

_"Bella, you saw a red wolf, right?" He asked, his eyes staring into hers._

_"Yeah." She said, her voice shaky._

_"That wolf...that wolf was me." He confessed._

_Bella believed him. And he was crazy. No, maybe she was crazy. That didn't matter anymore. She couldn't think, she couldn't process any words to say back to him. All of this was just overwhelming._

_Everything around her turned black._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After Bella woke up, Sam's girlfriend told her about the wolf pack and how all of them are werewolves. At first, Bella couldn't wrap her head around the idea. It just seemed too crazy, too supernatural, too unrealistic._

_Emily took Bella for a walk down the beach, where the guys were. All of them were laughing and joking around. Jacob saw her and gave her a hug. Bella was okay with them being werewolves. The rest of the pack came up to talk to her about it. Well, everybody except one._

_Bella saw the man that she head butted. He was drinking beer and looking at the sea. Bella walked up to him._

_"What do you want, Swan?" He asked, not meeting her gaze._

_"How did you know it was me?" Bella inquired._

_He laughed. "I can sense you." He stared up at her. "I'm a werewolf, remember?"_

_Bella nodded. "I wanted to say I was sorry."_

_Paul smirked. "You're not the first girl who hit me." He chuckled. "But you are the first one to make me bleed."_

_Bella shook her head in disbelief._

_"I'm Paul, by the way." He introduced himself._

_Bella smiled a small smile. She didn't know why, but she felt sparks. Not those cliché, romance novel sort of sparks. But she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time._

_She felt alive._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bella parked up in front of Paul's house. It seemed he had done some renovations to it. It was nicer than the last time she saw it.

Bella stepped out of the car, and noticed Jacob and Jared staring at her.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this now? Why don't you wait until tomorrow, like planned?" Jacob suggested.

Jared and Jacob exchanged whispered conversations before Jacob nodded.

"He said he will be at the place. He said you know where that is." Jared said.

Bella smiled back and walked into the forest. This time, she will fight for him.

Let's hope he'll fight for her too.

* * *

**Beta'd By: Moriarty's Diary **

**Hey guys. I hope you like but i have some sad news. I think i'm going to end the story in the next two or three post.**

**I hope everyone have a a good weekend. **

**Leave alot of comments tomorrow my birthday and it would make my birthday.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella walked through the forest to where her and Paul first met. The last time she was here, she remembered Paul handing her to her dad. A smile crossed Bella's face when she thought about that. Her father wasn't the biggest fan of Paul because Paul used to get in trouble with the cops often. But that was before he joined the pack.

Bella made it to her desired location, but didn't see Paul anywhere. She thought this was the right place, but maybe he thought that she would meet him at the beach. Bella decided to wait, just to see. She walked over to a lumpy rock and sat on it. She looked around every time she thought she heard someone coming, but usually it was just a bird flying in the trees or a squirrel. It was getting darker with every passing minute, when finally, she saw someone come out of the woods.

She smiled as she saw a familiar silver wolf coming up to her. She knew why he did this - why he was in wolf form. Every time they try to talk, they always ended up fighting or talking over each other. So, this was easier to talk to him without him having to interrupt her.

Paul stopped about five feet from her. He lid down and set his head on his gigantic paws. He stared up at her with his cute little eyes. Seeing his precious face gave Bella hope that maybe this would be a good thing.

Bella sat next to him, running her hand through his soft, shiny fur.

"I forgot how beautiful you were in this form." Bella commented, petting Paul. After a while of silence, she spoke again. "I understand why you did what you did." She continued, in a small voice.

Paul stared up at her, his head cocking to the side. "You were scared." Bella breathed. "But you weren't alone, you know. Do you really think I knew what I was doing?"

Bella stood up, pacing the length of the little clearing. "One minute, I was in love with Edward..." Paul growled at the vampire's name. "Paul, please let me continue."

Paul whined but nodded.

"And then I went to Jacob because I thought he was the only one I had left to talk to about things...but then he left me too." Bella bit her lip. "Then you come out of nowhere, introducing yourself, and you made me feel whole again."

Bella's eyes were stinging with tears, but she blinked them back. She needed to say what was on her mind before the waterworks start.

"The last thing I ever thought would happen, happened. We became friends and then you were my best friend." The corner of Bella's lip turned up. "Then you kissed me. You had Jared and Sam telling Jacob that there was something big going on just so that you can sneak in and kiss me."

Paul's wolf let out a noise.

"But that night...the night when you told me that we were over...I-I couldn't breathe, Paul. It scared me to think that I couldn't be with you anymore. So I ran away. I ran away from everyone - even my dad! After everything that happened between us, everything that we've gone through together, do you know what I regret the most?" Bella asked, a tear escaping her eye and fell onto the dirt.

Paul whined.

Bella's voice was quiet, but Paul could hear her. "I regret that I didn't fight for you and as much as you've done me wrong, I know that I let you down too."

Bella watched as Paul got up and retreated back into the bushy forest. She didn't understand why he left. But then he came back out in his human form, wearing his cut-offs. He came up to Bella, taking her face into both his hands.

"Bella, you didn't let me down that night." He stared straight into her eyes. "I should have told you about the imprint. I was being a complete idiot. I have been fighting for stupid things all my life, but when it came to the one thing that I should have been fighting for, I bailed. You were...you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You always will be."

Bella was crying at this point. "I don't...I don't know...what to...say..."

"Then don't say another word." Paul pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Bella wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. The kiss was sweet, but abruptly went rough. She felt like a teenager again, and this time, she wasn't worried about anything because this kiss felt right.

"Paul..." She said, and he kissed her neck. "Paul!" He pulled away, looking at his imprint.

"Too fast?" He asked.

Bella laughed. "No, but I need to tell you one more thing. "His eyes widened but he nodded anxiously.

"I accept the imprint." She smiled up at him.

His eyes widened even more and his lips parted. Without a word, he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" She wailed, smiling widely.

"I'm finally taking you home." Paul stated.

* * *

As they made their way out of the forest, they saw Jacob, Jared and Leah standing next to a pathway. Paul didn't even greet them, he just ran past them with Bella still slung over his shoulder. Bella waved at them.

"Hi guys!" She called as she passed them. "Bye guys." She saluted, as Paul walked up to his house.

Paul opened his door and immediately went to his bedroom to put Bella on his bed.

"Stay right there!" He said, pulling out a drawer and rummaging for something. He pulled out a velvet box and Bella's gasped.

Bella sat at the edge of the bed, her hands clasped on her lap. He knelt in front of her and opened up the little velveteen box that displayed a diamond ring.

"Paul..." She breathed.

"I need to do this now, before I wake up and realize this is all a dream. Bella, before I marked you, this is what I wanted to do. I even asked your father for your hand." For the third time today, Bella felt her eyes tear up. She couldn't believe Paul. She thought her dad would have shot a bullet through his head instead of agreeing to this!

"Bella Swan," He grinned up at her charmingly. "will you do me the honour and marry my dumb ass?"

Bella's hands covered her mouth, but she nodded quickly. Paul took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. Without a moment's waste, she pulled him onto the bed, him laying on top of her. She kissed him feverishly, but stopped once they heard people yelling.

"Oh, thank god it's over!" Someone sighed.

"We are finally done with all the drama!" Someone squealed.

"You go, bro! Get in there and show her what she's been missing for ten years." Another shouted.

Paul smiled, stood up and slammed the window. They kissed, sweetly but with passion.

Bella finally felt like herself again. She couldn't help but silently thank her father for agreeing to all of this.

* * *

Bella and Paul were laying on the beach that evening, enjoying the peace and serenity of First Beach. The sun was coming up, casting a colourful glow on the surface of the water. A few boats were out, canoeing or kayaking the length.

"So when do you want to get married?" Paul inquired, staring at his imprint lovingly.

"Not for a while," Bella sighed. "I mean, we still need to figure out how all of this is going to work and we still have a lot of things to figure out. Is that okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years has passed since Bella and Paul were engaged. She sold her father's house and bought a newer one in the town. She sold her house in Pennsylvania and sold her book store, too. She opened up a new one closer to Port Angeles, where she was sure a ton of book lovers would be lurking about.

She and Paul both worked out their issues. The beginning of their new relationship was rocky and unsteady, because they didn't know how to act around each other. It was like walking on egg shells. There was a breaking point, where they argued endlessly at dinner. But at the end, they worked through it.

Bella took a deep breath and turned around to stare at her best friend.

"Wow, this is exactly what I wanted." She said, staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white wedding gown.

"When you bought it, you didn't think you'd be three months along!" Leah said, fixing Bella's hair.

"Well, I didn't think I'd have a baby bump so soon!" Bella laughed, rubbing her stomach.

Sue walked in and gasped. "Bella, you look gorgeous." Sue hugged her shoulders. "Well, it's just about time...are you ready?"

"Oh, she better be ready! It's been over two years!" Leah yelled as Bella and Sue walked out of the room.

Sue walked Bella outside to where Jacob was waiting for her.

"Hey Bells, you looking incredible." He grinned, taking her by his arm.

And on cue, the music started to play. Bella's stomach was filled with butterflies and she felt like she was walking on clouds.

Halfway through the aisle, she looked up and saw her soon-to-be husband standing there, smiling at her.

"You do know there is still time to run, right?" Jacob whispered into her ear, and every member of the pack, including Bella, laughed.

She finally made it and took Paul's hand into hers.

Billy, rocking the suit and tie, read them their vows, having them repeat it.

"Paul Lahote, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her, cherish her, care for her, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you both part?"

"I do." Paul whispered.

"Isabella Marie Swan..."

_Dad, if you're watching me right now, I just want you to know that I love you so much. Thank you for everything that you've done for me, I couldn't have asked for a better father than you. I am so sorry, so incredibly sorry that I ran away, I hope you understand why. I'm glad you accepted Paul and I's engagement. I love you so much, dad, I will never forget you._

_You're in my heart forever._

"I do." Bella said, a soft smile on her lips.

**Hey guys,**

**What did you think? **

**I"m going to do one more. Its going to be the epilogue. So tell me what you would like to see in that. That should be up in aweek time. **

**Have good weekend everyone. =)**

**Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary **


	14. epilogue

Bella sat outside of her house, rubbing her baby bump. It was late and she should have been inside sleeping, but couldn't until Paul came home. Eli was fast asleep in his bed. She still couldn't believe that he was ten years old already. Then, there was Ryan that just turned seven and then there was her little bug, Lily, who's four. Now Bella's having her fourth child, and she didn't know its gender. Paul and Bella didn't want to know yet.

Since she said 'I do' to Paul that beautiful, summer day, her life was never the same after that. Paul and this other guy added to their house because Eli was born. When her water broke, he was born at a bonfire. It was sort of funny seeing a man built to kill vampires suddenly turn into a panicked, frightened man because his wife was in labor. Paul was always a little terrified at the thought of giving birth.

Paul was the ideal father for her children. He is their biological father, but he's also very compassionate and loving towards them. She knew he would be a good father because he's practically a child at heart. She loved it when he was teaching them sports and there was even a time when Lily and Jared's little girl, Daisy, got Paul and Jared to have a tea party.

Bella's head jerked towards the sounds coming from the woods. As if on cue, Paul came walking out. Bella stood up and he smiled widely at her. Bella was getting very big, and if Paul didn't know any better, he'd guess she was having twins.

Paul pulled Bella into a hug, but Bella pulled away. She sensed something was wrong.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" She asked.

Paul sighed. He was unsure if he should tell her about Sam's son and how he phased already. He knew she would be worried about their children. But Paul always played it off, pretending like it wasn't going to happen. Up until Sam's son proved them wrong. Tonight, everybody's worst dream came true.

Paul felt terrible as he saw Mike lay on the ground, weeping. Emily was petting his head and Sam's wolf was trying to calm him down. Mike only turned sixteen about a month ago, but even before his birthday, he had already started the process of shape shifting.

Paul made Bella sit and then held her hands. "Mike started phasing, Bells."

Bella was speechless, she didn't know what to make of this. Finally, she managed to blurt out intelligible words.

"But how?"

Bella knew there was a ninety-percent chance that it would happen because the Cullens stayed around, but with them staying means that chaos will be risen, too. Instinctively, she rubbed her baby bump.

"He was showing signs for weeks. But we were all hoping that it wouldn't happen. Billy said it looks like the other boys are showing signs, too." Paul informed her.

"What about Eli and Ryan?" Bella asked, swallowing past the growing lump in her throat.

Paul stared blatantly at his wife. "There are no signs of them phasing yet. Billy said they have a few years before they start to phase. But the rest of us think that Eli has three years."

"But he will only be thirteen, Paul." Bella wailed.

Paul stood up and Bella looked a little scared.

"Bella, you knew this might happen. You can't pretend you're taken aback by this."

Bella stood up. "I'm not taken aback, Paul. I'm just scared for our boys. I know what you and the others had to go through, but the one thing that makes me feel just a little bit better about all this is that they won't be alone."

Paul pulled his wife into his arms and held her for a while. He never understood how she always knew what to say, no matter how obvious it may be. He kissed her forehead quickly. He was so lucky to have found her in the woods. Since that day, he did everything to make up for lost times.

"Come on, baby, let's get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul has woken up to the smell of vanilla cake. He smiled to himself; he couldn't believe his little boy was fourteen already. It felt like yesterday when Eli was playing batman and made Ryan be the joker.

Paul walked into the kitchen, wearing only his pajama bottoms. Bella pulled the cake out of the oven and then heard Liam yelling for his mother. Paul snuck up behind his little boy and lifted him off his feet. Liam squealed.

"Daddy up, mommy!" Liam told his mom.

Bella kissed her little boy on the head and then wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Hello, sleepy head." She murmured.

"What time is it?" Paul asked.

"Daddy!" Liam squeaked. "this many!" Liam said, holding up two fingers.

"Two. Long night?" Bella asked, brewing him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Sam and I were showing Tommy the ropes last night. I'm kind of happy Sam only had two boys."

Bella grinned at Paul, who picked up Liam and placed him on his lap.

"Tommy can't be hard to teach, right?" Bella asked.

"Have you met Tommy?" Paul laughed. Eli, Ryan and Gill walked into the house.

"I'm telling you, that Beth chick was checking you out, bro." Gill muttered.

"Hell no, she was not. She would never go for me." Eli laughed, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

Paul stared at his sons as they entered the kitchen, clearly allured by the scent of vanilla cake. To Paul, his boys were little to him. Eli looked just like Paul did when he was at that age, and acted like him, too. Bella was always teasing to Paul about how Eli was his clone. Ryan, on the other hand, looked like Paul but his eyes were lighter, like his mother's.

"Hey mom and dad," Ryan said, walking up to the cake. Bella smacked his hand away.

"This is for you brother tonight, Ryan."

"Ooo! Ryry got in twouble!" Liam laughed. At the same time, Lilly came walking into the room with a huge smile on her face. Paul was still shocked at how Lilly looked so much like Bella. Lilly was only nine years old, but she was wiser than her older brothers.

Ryan grinned menacingly at his little sister. "So, how was the kiss?" Ryan smirked, biting an apple.

Paul whipped his head towards his little girl. "What?! Who kissed you?"

Bella walked over to Paul, who was lightly trembling and put a calming hand on his shoulder, which seized his shaking.

"Lilly, did someone kiss you?" Bella asked, calmly.

"Yeah, her boyfriend Lucas did." Ryan sung, walking out of the kitchen. His job as the tattle tale was done.

"Ryan, I'm going to murder you!" Lilly shouted, running after him. Eli shook his head and followed her, to make sure no one got hurt. Liam followed closely behind.

Eli was the a fantastic big brother. Bella and Paul couldn't have asked for a better role model for their younger children. Eli always made sure that his little brothers and little sister never got hurt or into serious trouble. Eli was ready for anything and he's very responsible. Ryan was the troublemaker in the family, but he always had his family's back when they needed him. Lilly was the princess of the house, but she never acted like one. Liam was the baby, even though he couldn't really talk, he was funny.

Paul stared down at Bella, slightly frowning. "It's already started."

Bella laughed melodically. "It was bound to happen at some point!"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be our little girl!" Paul shook his head. "Lucas! That's Embry's boy. The one who used to eat bugs?!" Paul shook his head again. Bella giggled. "Yeah, nothing wrong there. Nothing to be worried about."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Why? Is it because he ate bugs?"

"No. He's Embry's boy. He's just like his father; shy and goofy."

"Well, you know what they say about shy boys." Bella half-smiled and then proceeded to walk out the kitchen.

Paul's eyes widened as he processed what she just said. He had no idea what she meant, but he was going to find out.

As Paul walked down the hallway to find his wide, he past Eli's room and saw him sitting on his bed, doing home work. Paul walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey there, birthday boy. I thought you were going to keep your sister from killing Ry."

"Mom came in and pulled Lilly off of him."

Paul snorted humorously. "So, who is Beth and why is she checking you out?"

Eli looked up at his dad. "How did you know about that?"

"I remember things." Paul stared at his son. He wished wholly that Eli didn't have to shift soon, but he was already showing most of the signs. "So, tell me about Beth."

Eli frowned down at his homework. "She's in my math class and I think she likes me."

"Well, do you like her too?" Eli shrugged. "Well, if you have a thing for her, get to know her. You don't know, it might end up being a good friendship and maybe a good relationship."

Eli smiled as his dad got up to leave.

"Hey, dad, thanks. Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Paul nodded and left. Paul really was happy that Eli was sensitive and had a great personality, like his mother. Ryan will end up being like Eli and Paul made sure that they had money to bail them out of jail, just in case something goes wrong...especially when they first start shifting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-two year later-

Eli sat on the beach with his pack brothers. At the moment, there were only six of them: Sam's sons, Mike and Tommy. Jacob's twins, Nathan and Carter which were only two months younger than Sam's youngest boy. There was one of Embry's four sons, Luke and then there was Quil's son, Brayden.

Eli had joined the pack a year ago, when he was fifteen. The same day he turned fifteen, he got angry at Beth because she started hanging around and flirting with his best friends. Eli remembered that day, the day when he first phased because he was angry and the first thing he saw in his mind was his father, telling him everything. Eli was furious at first, but now he understood that this gave his life some meaning. And he completely adored the fact that he can keep his family and friends safe without causing harm to himself.

"Eli, do you think your brother's going to phase anytime soon?" Mike asked, skipping stones.

"I'm not too sure, he's only thirteen. But my dad said he's already showing some signs." Ryan was already growing really tall.

"Thirteen doesn't mean shit when you're short tempered like he is." Carter commented.

"Yeah, man, I mean my dad told me the story about your dad at our age." Luke laughed.

Eli heard stories about his father. He heard the story about how he imprinted on his mother and Bella ran away. The only interesting story Eli had was that he imprinted on Beth two weeks after he phased.

"Well, Ryan's not going to be the only one phasing soon." Nathan said.

Eli and his pack brother spoke for a while and had come to the conclusion that there were going to be at least fourteen of them in total. Afterwards, Eli walked back to the house and could hear Ryan blasting his music. Eli could hear Lilly talking to her best friend on the phone and he could hear his mother and Liam laugh at a movie they were watching. Eli loved how the house was always noisy, it was more homey.

"What are you doing out here?" Eli turned around and saw his father getting out of his truck.

"Just listening."

"I love that sound, too. I remember when you were just a baby and I had responsibilities...I would sit at the edge of the woods and listen to you and your mother's heartbeats."

It was silent for a moment.

"Dad, did you ever want this?

Paul frowned. "What do you mean?"

"All of this. I mean, you and mom were both scared and that's why she left, but..."

"You mean, did I want the house with the family around it?" Eli nodded. "Eli, when I was a younger, no, I didn't. But as I got older and know what I lost, and knowing that my mother left me...this is what I wanted. A happy family."

"What if your mom never left and worked it out?"

"Eli, I really don't know what would have happened if my mother had stayed. Right now, all I really care about is you and your siblings. That is enough for me." Paul put his arm around his son. "Don't worry, one day you will have a family, but all I want is for you to stay as young as you can and enjoy yourself. Why don't you go inside and call your girl?" Paul winked.

Eli smiled and went into the house. His mother exited the house and walked up to Paul.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Just a father and son bonding moment." Paul smiled.

Bella nodded approvingly. "So, how did the meeting go?" She asked.

"Well, Jake's taking over for Billy and Sam. Jared and I are the new heads of the council. I can't wait to see the boys' faces when we tell them that their father and uncle are in charge of them now." Paul kissed Bella's forehead.

Bella and Paul went back inside the house. It might have taken them a while to get to this point; where they were all happy and everything worked out smoothly.

Even though there are ups and downs to all of this, they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Beta'd by: Moriarty's Diary - I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I certainly have! (: Leave a nice review for Allie, this was entirely her work, I just simply edit it. Allie is a fantastic writer and I ****_highly _****suggest you go read her other stories because they are just as amazing and you will be addicted! **

**HEy guys well here it is. I hope you like it. I just wanted to thank you for reading and liking the story. I was thinking of maybe adding so out-takes of Eli and the other kids or making a story out of it. IF you would like to see that let me know and I'll pot something this weekend or next week.**


End file.
